


Предатель или Круги ада

by seagull26



Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, Dark, Hell, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз после смерти все-таки попадает в ад. Он проходит через все круги, и каждая из встреченных душ пытается заставить его остановиться. Не без помощника ему удается дойти до самого конца, где его уже заждались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Круг первый. Лимб

Стайлз очнулся в непроглядно-темном лесу. Он не испугался, ведь такое происходило с завидным постоянством, но шестое чувство, так обострившееся после знакомства с оборотнями и охотниками, подсказывало: что-то шло не так.

Это были не леса вокруг Бикон Хиллз, Стилински видел разницу ясно как фазы луны. Между прочим, лес не освещала не только луна, на небе не светила хоть одна звездочка. От рядов одинаковых деревьев тоже веяло странностью. Ни признака животных, ни опавшей листвы, ни дуновения ветра, сам воздух не шевелился, не имел запаха. Это был мертвый лес.

Тогда парень, продолжая следовать интуиции, прислушался к себе. Он задержал дыхание и не дышал, наверное, дольше десяти минут, но не ощущал никакой потребности вздохнуть опять. Тело по привычке совершало дыхательные движения, хотя в них не было никакой необходимости. Стайлз положил руку на грудь и под красной толстовкой не обнаружил биения сердца.

Очевидно, что Стайлз умер и попал в ад. Уж куда, а в рай ему точно путь был заказан. Даже причина смерти не вызывала сомнения — все дерьмо в его жизни случалось по вине оборотней или было как-то связано с ними. А когда в городе объявилась стая альф, жизнь Стайлза вышла на новый уровень опасности. По дурацкой христианской традиции оборотни считались проклятыми и после смерти могли попасть только в ад. Возможно, Стилински встретится с семьей Дерека и теми, кто погиб в этой бессмысленной войне между стаями. Что-то в подсознании говорило парню не останавливаться, не стоять на месте, когда ты в аду, и он пошел, не особо выбирая направления, просто шел. И вспоминал все с самого начала.

Конечно, все началось с того, как Стайлз появился на свет. Дядюшка Питер любил говорить, что жизнь — это лишь долгий путь к смерти, у некоторых — даже двум. Однако важнее те события, исход которых уже ясен. Одним из них стала смерть его матери, первая жизнь, которая прервалась по его вине. Если бы Стайлз стал оборотнем, глаза его светились бы ярко-голубым. И когда пришла стая альф, он начал слышать голос, тихий и манящий, который нашептывал у самого уха идеальное решение проблем.

Парень продолжал брести по безжизненному лесу, пока ему навстречу не вышло единственное живое существо в этом лесу. Стилински обрадовался бы и тигру, и медведю, и пуме, но только не этому. По иронии высших сил, на Стайлза надвигалось черное грациозное создание с красными глазами. На мгновение парнем овладел страх, но затем он понял, что это волчица.

Ее поступь была легка как дуновение ветра, а голова гордо поднята. Черная волчица остановилась напротив Стайлза, и тот совсем не удивился, когда она превратилась в женщину. Подросток уже видел такое — семейное сходство налицо.

— Вы мать Дерека, Талия Хейл? Я прав? — затараторил Стайлз, и после смерти он оставался самим собой. — Надеюсь, вы не убьете меня… ну, еще один раз или что-то вроде того?

Парень отчаянно старался не смотреть на голую женщину, хотя это ее, кажется, совсем не беспокоило. Стайлз снял свою толстовку, оставшись в одной черной футболке с нарисованной мишенью, и протянул одежду главе Хейлов, бывшей.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — поблагодарила женщина-оборотень. Возможность оборачиваться волком имела некоторые побочные эффекты, как то полное отсутствие одежды после обратного превращения.

Растянутая толстовка Стилински пришлась ей как раз, спускаясь чуть ниже пояса. Парень смог успокоиться и теперь открыто смотрел на главу клана оборотней, выгнув бровь.

— Интересуешься, откуда я тебя знаю? — слухи не преувеличивали мудрость Талии. Она пояснила: — Меня прислали удостовериться, что ты дойдешь до конца своего пути.

— И что, тут просто так каждому встречному разрешают провести обзорную экскурсию по аду? — Стайлз язвил, стараясь сохранить рассудок даже по ту сторону жизни.

— Я здесь на особом счету, — в женской улыбке виднелись острые клыки, а в глазах — искорки потомственного ликантропа. — Следуй за мной.

Не иначе, как с помощью чутья оборотня, Талия напрямую вывела Стайлза к затуманенному берегу реки. Любопытство взяло верх, и парень подошел к кромке воды, чтобы узнать — не вода это вовсе. Бесчисленные души смешались воедино, не помнящие себя, давно потерявшие человеческий вид и обезумевшие от тысячелетий, проведенных в аду.

— Лучше не подходить ближе, — посоветовала Тилия, и Стайлз проглотил вопрос, почему именно. Для надежности отступив на пару шагов.

Ждать долго не пришлось. Сначала появилось легкое свечение, а затем туман рассекла лодка. Темная фигура неспешно перебирала веслом.

— Это Дарак! Он пришел, чтобы поквитаться со мной! — завопил Стайлз и по привычке спрятался за одним из Хейлов, однако в этот раз им была женщина.

— Дрожишь совсем как котенок, — подметила Талия. — Ты очень польстил Харону.

— Это он? Перевозчик умерших душ? Тот, кто переправляет через реку мертвых? Если бы в аду ловил интернет, непременно бы выложил фотку в инстаграм, — Стайлза опять немного занесло. Воспитанный интернетом и массовой культурой, он оставался тинейджером в любой ситуации. — Так что от нас требуется?

— Один проезд, возврата нет, монеты цена, — прохрипел неизвестно в который раз страж реки загробным, как бы это банально не звучало, голосом.

— Вау, да это можно превратить в крутой рекламный слоган! — воскликнул Стайлз и показательно похлопал себя по карманам. — Прости, но у меня нет с собой денег, чувак.

— У меня есть.

Только Стайлз хотел прокомментировать, откуда у голого оборотня возьмутся деньги, как Талия вытащила из правого кармана его толстовки две крупные монеты неизвестного достоинства и протянула их Харону. Стайлз даже не подозревал, что они там были.

Старец вытянул руку и стал хватать воздух там, с какой стороны доносился женский голос. Да он был слеп как Дюкалион! Талия сжалилась над привратником и вложила монеты ему в ладонь. Он опробовал их на зуб, кивнул сам себе и пригласил путников в лодку.

Лодка держалась на скоплении человеческих душ, а весло отгоняло тех, кто хотел в нее забраться, то с одной стороны, то с другой. Стайлз старался сидеть как можно дальше от мерно покачивающихся бортиков, что получалось довольно плохо на ширине в полметра. Когда они достигли берега, Стилински первым выпрыгнул из лодки.

— Спасибо, что прокатил! — поблагодарил парень. — Теперь я точно знаю, что в жизни не хочу повторять эту поездку, прощай.

— Идем дальше, наш путь только начался, — напомнила женщина, которая аккуратно слезла с лодки на твердую землю и, не оборачиваясь, пошла дальше.

За ними Харон оттолкнулся от берега и исчез в тумане.

Стайлз следовал за ней по пятам, боясь отстать и потеряться. Хотя Талия со своим чутье могла вновь отыскать несносного подростка за пять минут. Женщина остановилась, и Стайлз чуть не врезался в нее. Он поднял глаза на огромные и древние как мир ворота с надписью:

— Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий, — прочитал Стайлз на довольно современном английском. Наверное, каждый видел фразу на своем родном языке, все для клиентов. — Тут прямо обожают короткие и лаконичные слоганы.

— Не отвлекайся, мальчишка, — одернула его Талия и без сомнения шагнула за ворота. Стайлз помедлил, но пошел за ней.

Под ними разверзлась пропасть, обрыв настолько темный, что конца и края не видать. Хейл долго не задерживалась, нашла лестницу, без ошибки ведущую в самый низ, и начала спускаться. Стайлз давно потерял счет ступеням, и чем глубже вниз он шел, тем отчетливее становились крики скорби и отчаяния, коим было по несколько веков. Когда они сошли на первый круг, то окунулись в концентрированную печаль: каждый атом застоявшегося воздуха, казалось, содержал плач сотен душ.

Теней, бродивших тут, было столько, что не счесть. Кого-то Стайлз пытался огибать, а кого-то проходил насквозь, случайно не заметив. Бесчисленные тени, так долго на земле почившие, не знали пола, года, родины своей: забыли все они.

— Давай поскорее отсюда уберемся, — заскулил Стайлз. Слишком неуютно ему становилось среди черных силуэтов.

— Сначала навестим кое-кого, — женщина странно улыбнулась, ведя Стилински туда, куда лишь она знала путь среди унылого пейзажа.

От скуки Стайлз не знал, куда девать взгляд: повсюду настолько, насколько мог видеть парень, простиралась равнина без единого растения. Одни камни, камни и еще раз камни. Единственным отличием стало то, что у теней появлялись различимые очертания и внешность. Стилински вертел головой, стараясь разглядеть каждую душу: кто в греческом наряде, на ком-то шкуры диких животных, а кто-то и вовсе ходил без одежды. Парень шел вперед почти по инерции, поэтому не заметил, когда одна из душ подошла к Талии и обняла ее, и впервые в аду Стайлз услышал чей-то голос, кроме его самого и главы Хейлов.

— С возвращением, мама, — девушка, обнявшая женщину, также была раздета, но смущалась не больше Талии. Видимо, это было у них в крови. Когда женщины разомкнули объятия, Стайлз узнал девушку по верхней половине туловища.

— Лаура? Лаура Хейл, старшая сестра Дерека? А ты ничего в целом виде, — Стайлз вовремя понял, что начал нести ахинею, поэтому поправил себя. — То есть я рад, что тут ты не по половинкам. Я вместе со своим другом Скоттом, вроде как, обнаружил твое тело. Верхнюю часть.

И потом обвинил в убийстве Дерека, но это уже детали, которые его старшей сестре в данных обстоятельствах знать было не обязательно.

— Да это я. И да, я тоже этому рада, — кивнула Лаура. Стайлз упорно смотрел ей в глаза. — Только после того, как обе мои половины захоронили в одном месте, моя душа смогла упокоиться.

— Здесь все семейство Хейлов. Было бы странно, если оборотней крестили, поэтому нас отправляют сюда, — спокойным тоном объяснила Талия. — Конечно, если не совершаем более тяжких грехов.

Стайлз оглядел разные души, что скопились в округе. Так много народу, и все приходились родней. Многочисленные дяди, тети, сестры и братья болтали о разных мелочах, словно не были осуждены провести вечность в аду. А рядом играли в догонялки малыши, перекидываясь из человеческого обличия в волчье забавы ради.

— Их тоже убили? Но за что? — сын шерифа не хотел верить, что дети могли умереть не своей смертью в таком малом возрасте.

— Охотники, — это слово все объясняло. — Им нет дела до того, сколько лет оборотням.

— Расскажи лучше, как там мой маленький братец, — решила сменить тему старшая дочь Талии. Если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, Лаура бы унаследовала фамильную должность.

Стайлз улыбнулся про себя тому, как комично это звучало по отношению к накачанному, небритому взрослому мужчине. Но для Лауры он запомнился таким, каким был, когда они жили вдвоем. Насколько хватило времени.

Он присел на удобный плоский камень, и все семейство душ Хейлов собралось послушать. Стилински рассказывал про то, как возвращение Дерека и Лауры запустило цепочку необычных событий в жизни двух подростков. Про их охоту на альфу, то, что им оказался дядя Питер, и как они его убили. Талия кивнула в ответ, что она видела его в аду, но затем он пропал. Стайлз рассказал про его воскрешение, обрадовал Хейлов тем, что альфой стал Дерек, и у него появилась собственная стая.

Стайлз мог болтать хоть целую вечность, торопиться было некуда. У него в запасе оставался вагон интересных и забавных историй про становление Скотта оборотнем, про бет Дерека и особенно много про самого Дерека. Времени в аду не существовало, и Стилински совсем потерял счет, сколько он там находился. Так не хотелось никуда идти, остаться бы тут навсегда, такое спокойное, тихое местечко, и Хейлы вполне ничего, когда с ними познакомишься поближе.

Голоса, звучавшие в голове Стайлза, пытались достучаться до его сознания, которое начало меркнуть, превращая его самого в одну из безликих теней. Только одному голосу удалось достичь его. «Не останавливайся, ни в коем случае не останавливайся», — советовал он. Стайлз знал, что обязан был дойти до самого низа, это единственное, что осталось невыполненным в его пускай и загробной жизни.

— Что за черт? Что вообще тут происходит? — Стилински вскочил с камня, оглядываясь вокруг. Четкие силуэты вновь стали неразличимы, не факт вообще, что эти души принадлежали Хейлам. — Почему я сижу тут, когда мне надо идти дальше?

— Души, заключенные в аду, попытаются всеми силами заполучить тебя. Чем дальше, тем сложнее будет сопротивляться, — без тени эмоций рассказала глава Хейлов. Хотя сама привела парня к ним.

— Не то, чтобы я жалуюсь, но почему вы не сказали об этом, если вас прислали мне помочь? — Стайлз не знал, справится ли он в одиночку, но какой смысл в помощнике, если он не помогает?

— Я не могу помочь тому, кто сдается, даже не начав свой путь, — да, это звучало немного жестоко, но имело смысл. Очень в стиле Хейлов.

Стайлз понял свою ошибку и кивнул, готовый идти за Талией хоть до самого конца ада и дальше, если потребуется.


	2. Круг второй. Похоть

Едва они спустились на второй круг, Стайлз сразу заметил изменения в ландшафте, который изобиловал острыми скалами и пиками, меж которых бушевал ураганный ветер. Он подбирал мелкие осколки и острую пыль, хлестал по открытым участкам тела, подло сбивал с ног и по-свойски залезал под одежду, пробирая до дрожи.

Подняв голову вверх, подросток увидел самый страшный смерч в своей жизни: каждый виток смертельного ветра подхватывал тысячи душ, сталкивал их между собой, причиняя невыносимые муки, а затем выплевывал как расходный материал на землю, чтобы они могли перевести дух, пока не появится новый вихрь. И в этом адском круговороте душ Стилински заметил одну очень знакомую тень, впервые за свою не-жизнь порадовавшись, что какой-либо человек оказался в аду. Правда, был удивлен, почему не на более низком кругу ада. Изо всех сил Стайлз прокричал два слова:

— Кейт Арджент! — звука собственного имени среди воя ветра хватило, чтобы она спустилась вниз поздороваться с посетителями. Не то, чтобы ее часто навещали в аду.

— Надо же, какие люди решили меня повидать. Простите, человек здесь только один, — Арджент поприветствовала главу оборотней, получив в ответ презрительное рычание, и перевела взгляд на Стайлза. — И наш котеночек тоже тут. Не ожидала, что ты протянешь так долго.

— Я бы пожелал тебе сдохнуть, да вот ты итак уже, — ответил взаимностью Стайлз. — Как ты оказалась тут после того, как предала Дерека и убила стольких людей? Или даже здесь ты переспала с кем-нибудь, чтобы получить продвижение наверх?

— О, ты слишком плохого мнения обо мне, пупсик, — манера Кейт говорить выбешивала Стайлза. — Я просто забавлялась с молодым и глупым оборотнем и, может быть, совершенно случайно проболталась, когда трахалась с двумя охотниками моего отца. Возможно даже, что одновременно.

— Твои действия погубили кучу невинных людей, — начал перечислять Сталз и мог перечислять очень долго. — Ты едва не убила моего лучшего друга, не забыла? И я чуть было не забыл упомянуть…

— И я в аду за свои грехи, мой милый. Мы оба тут, не подскажешь, почему? — Кейт словно видела Стайлза насквозь. — Я вижу это в тебе, потому что мы одинаковы. Ты ведь знаешь, какого это быть с оборотнем в полном расцвете сил, когда зверь выходит наружу и вжимает в любую плоскую поверхность? Всему, что он вытворял с тобой, он научился у меня.

Стайлз пытался скрыть пунцово-красное от стыда лицо, а Талия тем временем старалась не наброситься на отродье Арджентов. Кейт продолжала, не обращая внимания ни на смущение парня, ни на оборотня рядом.

— Это всегда грязный секс, — продолжала Кейт, каждым словом она била точно в цель. — В лесу, на обочине, подвале своего разрушенного дома или даже кровати твоих родителей, пока их нет дома: везде, где захочет это грязное животное, повинуясь примитивным инстинктам.

Стайлз вспоминал те разы, которых больше никогда не будет. За каждое воспоминание ветер, словно хлыстом, бил его по пояснице и ногам. Ветер будто решил испытать подростка на прочность: его футболку нещадно трепало, а песчинки и мелкие камни, подхваченные ветром, наносили глубокие порезы на обнаженной коже. Раны оставались, а кровь из них не текла.

Очередным сильным порывом ветра его отбросило на скалистый выступ. Как Прометей, прикованный к скале, он ждал вполне заслуженного наказания. Одно из воспоминаний нахлынуло особенно ярко, и Стайлз снова почувствовал себя живым.

***  
В тот день Дерек, наконец, подыскал себе приемлемую квартиру в простом стиле с минимумом мебели, большой площадью и огромным окном во всю стену, и они решили отпраздновать новоселье. Так как алкоголь был под запретом, а ни один, ни другой не располагали к романтическому ужину при свечах, то перешли к основной части — испробовать широкую кровать. С порога Дерек начал раздевать Стайлза, избавляя худое тело парня от верхней одежды, половину которой оборотень пометил своим запахом.

Окно выходило на ту сторону света, где ночью восходила луна. Круглый диск освещал бледную кожу парня, который развалился на кровати, дерзко задрав голову и обнажив горло. Все инстинкты Дерека взвыли от такой наглости, исходившей от простого человека, и волку сразу хотелось подчинить себе, заклеймить как свою собственность и никогда не выпускать из постели. Стайлз подыгрывал в их маленькой игре в большого Злого Волка и беззащитную Красную Шапочку, не забывая самому получать удовольствие, оглаживая рельеф восхитительного тела, пытаясь расцарапать татуировку или срывать с молчаливых губ если не слова, то поцелуи.

Без лишних слов Дерек расстегнул джинсы на подростке и стянул их вниз, к лодыжкам, где Стилински сам их скинул. С некоторых пор он перестал носить нижнее белье: альфа мог захотеть встречи в любой момент. Забраться в раздевалку после игры, подкараулить в его комнате или устроить прогулочку по лесам. Это позволяло Хейлу отвлечься от других, более тяжелых мыслей.

— Эй, ты там уснул что ли? Луна вызывает Дерека, прием!

Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, чтобы встретить отсутствующий взгляд альфы. Так случалось всякий раз, когда, по словам подростка, Хейл пытался обдумать своим маленьким мозгом слишком много мыслей. В таких случаях Стилински знал лишь одно средство.

Он осторожно, пальцами ног поддел подбородок Дерека и поднял его голову, чтобы тот, наконец, обратил свое внимание на Стайлза, абсолютно голого и призывно ждущего. Ответной реакции долго ждать не пришлось.

Дерек навис над подростком, еще раз поцеловал под кадыком. Одной рукой он обхватил член Стайлза, а когда тот раскрыл рот в громком стоне, смочил пальцы второй обильной слюной. Размазав ее по члену, он легко вошел в подростка, который сцепил лодыжки за спиной Хейла, подгоняя и ускоряя темп.

Простыни скомкались и промокли от пота к тому моменту, как раздался один громкий стон и глаза блеснули красным. Дерек так и повалился рядом, прижимая к себе спину Стайлза. Растрепанные волосы подростка оказались прямо у оборотня под носом. Он глубоко вдохнул — рябина и мед. Шеей Стилински почувствовал улыбку Дерека.

— А ты у нас любишь пообниматься, да, угрюмый волк? — прокомментировал подросток, когда смог совладать с собственными легкими.

— Еще немного отрастишь волосы, и будешь похожим на Питера, — Дерек оперся на локоть и стал перебирать непослушные пряди, пропуская между пальцев и массируя виски.

— Намекаешь на то, что я конченый псих? — Стайлз повернул голову с блаженной улыбкой на лице. В его крови еще не прошел эндорфиновый всплеск, и спорить с ним было бесполезно.

— Нет, — Дерек попытался сохранять убийственную серьезность. — На то, что мне захочется перерезать тебе глотку и закопать, если не заткнешься.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Ведь знал, что суровый альфа не смотря на все угрозы никогда не причинит ему вреда. Парень сам этого не позволит. Он перевернулся, оседлав Дерека.

— Я не такой слабый, каким ты меня считаешь, — руки подростка обхватили шею альфы, сомкнувшись под адамовым яблоком. Дерек ответил утробным рычанием, но прерывать не стал. — Я могу защитить своих друзей и единственного родственника, что у меня остался. Я защищу тебя, чего бы мне это не стоило.

Сколько бы Дерек не вслушивался в сердцебиение Стайлза, оборотень не мог понять, говорит ли парень всерьез, либо в идеале научился контролировать свое сердцебиение. Оно оставалось ровным.

— Я защищу тебя, — еще раз повторил Стайлз перед тем, как притянуть оборотня в еще один умопомрачительный поцелуй.

***  
Сильная боль, когда один из камней резанул его по щеке, вернула Стайлза с небес обратно в ад. Футболка на нем местами была изодрана, но сохраняла форму.

— Ты такой же, как и я, пупсик, — доносился до него голос Кейт. — Так что здесь тебе самое место! Присоединяйся, может даже поболтаем на свои девчачьи темы.

— Нет! — Стайлз пытался кричать, но ветер заталкивал слова ему обратно в глотку. — В отличие от тебя, я действительно заботился о нем! Это был не просто секс, я отдавал ему каждую частичку себя, не требуя ничего взамен!

Как и тогда, ему было наплевать на себя, наплевать на иллюзорное чувство боли, на то, что станется с этим уже мертвым телом. Стайлз оторвался от скалы и шел против ветра, который усилился почти до ураганного.

— И мне плевать, где и когда это происходило, потому что мы хотели этого одновременно, — Стилински уже давно было все равно. Это была одна из самых последних в списке вещей, которые его волновали. — Так что для меня этот ветер словно от помахиваний веером.

Стайлз раскинул руки, принимая на себя каждый удар, принимая саму стихию. Ветер поначалу не хотел подчиняться, но затем камушки и песок, словно индикаторы, закрутились вокруг него, поднявшись от ног до плеч и спустившись по рукам, концентрируясь в области ладоней. Стилински улыбнулся своей самой широкой улыбкой.

— Все время мечтал это сделать, — подросток направил руки на Кейт, и тысячи режущих граней устремились к ней.

Арджент пыталась сопротивляться потоку ветра, но ее оторвало от земли и опять завертело в бесконечно потоке душ.

— Ты не перестарался, мальчик? — вопрос Талии хоть и подразумевал нравоучительный тон, но выглядела она довольной. В этот момент было понятно, что Питер действительно приходится ей братом.

— Она говорит, что заслужила это наказание, так пусть не жалуется, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

Теперь, когда никто им не мешал, женщина-оборотень уверенно повела Стайлза меж скал и выступов дальше. Он старался идти вслед за ней, преодолевая сопротивление ветра, который продолжал мешать ему. Длительное молчание угнетало Стилински.

— Так вы не сердитесь, что я, вроде как, сделал вашего единственного сына геем? — сглотнув комок в горле, спросил подросток. Все-таки он только что признался, что спал с Дереком.

Талия могла отреагировать как угодно от внезапной атаки до полного отказа помогать далее. Никто не знал, что случилось бы с парнем, если глава оборотней оставила бы его наедине с преисподней. Без подробной карты или GPS-навигатора Стилински бы плутал по нему вечно.

— Нельзя изменить то, что не заложено изначально, как нельзя заставить полюбить, — мудро ответила женщина, и Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул, точнее, чисто механически повторил само движение. Талия обернулась, чтобы проверить, на месте ли парень, и вскользь добавила: — Даже самая сильная магия тут бессильна.

Стайлз пропустил последний намек мимо ушей и не разговаривал до тех пор, пока Талия не провела его на круг ниже.


	3. Круг третий. Чревоугодие

— Идеально, просто шикарно, — не удержался Стайлз.

Когда они попали на третий круг, там шел проливной дождь, будто предыдущий адовый круг дал протечку. Вода лилась нескончаемым потоком под прямым углом, и не оставалось ни малейшей возможности, чтобы не вымокнуть до нитки.

Вокруг, куда ни глянь в грязи лежали грешники и не пытались подняться, довольные своим существованием, будто свиньи в свинарнике.

— Кто все эти люди? — спросил Стайлз, когда в очередной раз чуть не споткнулся о кучу грязи, на деле оказавшейся грешником.

— Те, кто не знал умеренности в еде, ровно как и те, кто ею брезговал, — глава рода Хейлов замедлила шаг из-за дождя и скользкой грязи.

То есть те, кто поглощал все, что попадалось под руку, и обжирался до отвала в фастфудах, и те, кто выбирал лишь изысканную еду от лучших шеф-поваров, отказываясь от любой еды, поданной не на фарфоровой тарелке с набором вилок и ножей, перефразировал для себя Стилински. От одного только воспоминания всей еды, которой он был лишен, у парня потекли слюни.

Один холм, который Стайлз принял за большую гору грязи, начал шевелиться. Целые комья осыпались, смываемые дождем, чтобы обнажить черную косматую шерсть. Толстые лапы топтались на месте, поднимая от земли огромное тело с раздутым животом.

Парень уже видел такое однажды, но не думал, что встретить вновь так рано. Позабыв слова тренера о награде и риске, Стилински слепо кинулся в атаку. Его вовремя остановила Талия, схватив за плечо.

— Это не то, чем ты его считаешь. Смотри, — женщина-оборотень кивнула на огромное животное. Вот поднялась одна голова, вторая, третья. Сомнений, что это за существо, не оставалось.

— О Боже мой, это же Цербер! — воскликнул Стайлз и тут же об этом пожалел, когда три головы повернулись к ним, а из каждой зубастой пасти стекала слюна. — Да он идет сюда!

— Не двигайся, — от того, как знакомо прозвучал голос, Стайлз впал в оцепенение. Трехглавый пес приближался, а подросток ничего не мог предпринять.

Земля дрожала бы под Цербером, если бы не представляла собой одну сплошную жижу. Так что она булькала, когда адский пес ставил лапу, и затем расходилась кругами. Цербер подошел на расстояние, достаточное для одного удара лапой или укуса, и завыл из всех ртов одновременно. Но Талия осталась стоять на месте.

Стайлз впервые увидел женщину разозленной настолько, чтобы ее волчья сущность проявилась внешне: длинные ногти стал когтями, уши вытянулись и обзавелись черными кисточками на концах. А еще выросли зубы, длинные клыки, которые без сомнения могли переломить шею взрослому животному. Ясно, в кого пошли Дерек и Кора. Талия завыла волчьим воем в ответ, что Цербер прижал уши. Он еще раз потявкал как более слабая псина перед победителем, затем понял, что это бесполезно, и пристыженный, удрал на свое место, освободив дорогу.

— Можно спросить, а вы случаем не дальние родственники? — Стайлз не мог долго идти и молчать одновременно. Раз уж его ноги двигались, то должен двигаться и его язык.

— В нас общего столько же, сколько у человека со свиньей, — брезгливо отозвалась Талия. Но парень еще раз огляделся вокруг на души, лежавшие в грязи, и открыл рот прежде, чем успел подумать.

— То есть, кое-что общее в вас все-таки есть? — рискнул предположить Стайлз, потому что просто не мог сдержаться.

— Кого я слышу? — раздалось неподалеку. Из грязи стала подниматься одна тень. — Даже в аду не сбежать от твоего никогда не затыкающегося рта, Стайлз.

Парень застыл на месте от любопытства, кто его мог узнать. А он довольно знаменитая личность в аду, оказывается.

Вечный дождь постепенно смывал грязь, которая стекала по разодранной в клочья одежде, капала с некогда идеального маникюра и волос, обнажая знакомое лицо. Ее волосы сбились в колтуны и торчали как попало во все стороны. Эрика как никогда раньше после обращения бетой напоминала себя прежнюю: побитую, изможденную и болезненную девочку-из-того-видео. 

— У тебя есть, что перекусить? А то я умираю с голода, — Стайлз хмыкнул, оценив шутку. В данный момент Эрика была согласна на что угодно, проклиная свою разборчивость в еде.

— Прости, у меня ничего с собой нет, — Стайлз развел руками и покачал головой. — Если б знал, то обязательно бы захватил.

— Есть, — в очередной раз возразила женщина, напомнив о своем существовании.

На этот раз Талия запустила руку в левый карман толстовки и вытащила оттуда маленькое яблоко. Как змей-искуситель предложил Еве вкусить запретный плод, так и глава Хейлов протянула Эрике красный фрукт.

— Эй, оно было в моей толстовке, значит, оно мое! Стайлз не делиться едой! — парню не надо было дышать, сердце его не билось, однако он невыносимо сильно захотел есть.

Стилински пытался добраться до девушки, отобрать у нее свою собственность, но поскользнулся и упал на колени, ходя даже тогда не прекратил тянутся за яблоком. Парень сам того не заметил, как у него изо рта потекла слюна. Ничто не могло сравниться с голодом, который испытывал Стайлз в тот момент. Ничто, кроме одного.

***  
Загорелась красная сирена в квартире Дерека, когда он тренировался в холле со своей сестрой, отрабатывая по многу раз приемы рукопашного боя. Хейлы моментально приняли боевую стойку, инстинктивно готовясь к самому худшему. Двери медленно открылись, впуская внутрь самое большое зло в Бикон Хиллз.

— Хе-хей! Вы не ждали, а Стайлз пришел! — Стилински вошел внутрь как к себе домой и потряс двумя большими пакетами из супермаркета.

С некоторых пор он взял на себя ответственность следить за рационом семейства оборотней. В их огромном холодильнике не водилось ничего, кроме протеиновых коктейлей Коры, стейков Дерека и вина Питера. Хотя последний официально даже не жил с остальными, но всегда имел запасы на случай родственного визита.

— Какой смысл в сигнализации, если к нам постоянно вламывается он? — Кора закатила глаза и подняла руки кверху. Даже после своего спасения она не доверяла Стайлзу и терпела его только потому, что он был парой ее старшего брата и альфы. — Все, я умываю руки.

Кора взяла куртку и, не переодеваясь, собралась на выход. Не иначе, как пробежку устроит после изнурительно тренировки. Любят же Хейлы тяжелые физические упражнения.

— Вам нужно питаться по-человечески, а кто, если не я, вас заставит? — запротестовал Стайлз, когда мимо него проскочила девушка-оборотень. — Ну и ладно, нам больше достанется!

Стилински положил пакеты на стол и был тут же притянут в приветственный поцелуй. Дерек явно изголодался с последнего раза, когда они виделись. А ведь не прошло и дня.

То, что оказалось в пакетах, сложно было отнести к нормальной человеческой еде, во всяком случае, по меркам обычных людей. Стайлз, конечно же, к таковым не относился. Он привык есть полуфабрикаты с тех пор, когда умерла его мать, а отец пропадал на дежурствах. Хотя Дерек не имел ничего против.

Они мирно поглощали фастфуд на диване, шутили и делились бессмысленными новостями, Стайлз своровывал еду у Дерека, и все шло как обычно, когда вновь завыла сирена, возвещая о приближении самой настоящей опасности. На пороге появились Эннис и Кали, а за ними и Дюкалион. О еде тут же забыли.

Дерек взял на себя Кали, отрезая женщине путь к Стайлзу, в то время как Эннис огромной махиной бежал прямо на подростка. Альфа замахнулся, и одного удара хватило бы, чтобы отбросить худого паренька в полет до ближайшей стены. Стилински стоял на месте и улыбался, и Эннис не успел сообразить, чему именно. Его отбросило назад, словно он натолкнулся на невидимую стену. Дитон научил Стайлза еще одному фокусу с золой для защиты парня от оборотней, хотя Стилински уже придумал пару других способов, как ее можно было использовуать.

Дерек отвлекся посмотреть, все ли в порядке у Стайлза, и пропустил момент, когда Кали сорвала любимый турникет Коры. Женщина ударила Дерека сначала по лицу, выведя того из равновесия, а затем, прокрутив над головой пару раз отрезком трубы, воткнула его Дереку прямо в спину.

— Дерек! — Стайлз инстинктивно шагнул вперед, на защиту, но вовремя вспомнил о черте, за пределы которой нельзя было выходить. Эннис только и ждал момента, чтобы напасть.

— Очень удобно, когда ты в полной безопасности, мальчик? Прячешься за защитой магии, в то время как твой любовник страдает, — Кали демонстративно прокрутила трубу в теле Дерека. Его скрутило судорогой, пока он не откашлял черную кровь.

— Да я сорву самую большую ветку рябины, оберну ее в волчий аконит, заверну в омелу и засуну тебе ее туда, где солнце не све…

— Стайлз! Не двигайся! — голос Дерека вернул парня с небес на землю как раз в тот момент, когда тот едва не перешагнул защитный круг в порыве экспрессии. Хейл говорил, прерываясь на откашливание крови. — Не выходи за круг. Они этого и добиваются.

— Какая похвальная самоотверженность, — трость стучала по бетонному полу, когда Дюкалион подошел к Дереку и, наклонившись, схватил того за волосы, чтобы ощупать черты лица. — Ты так похож на свою мать во всем. Узнай меня поближе, как и она.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — Дерек хотел плеваться не кровью, а желчью. — Ты сумасшедший, ослепленный своей идеей.

Дюкалион посчитал это за неправильный ответ. Он подошел к окну словно полюбоваться видом, если бы мог.

— Мне было видение. Видение мира, где все — оборотни. Я пройдусь как смерть по земле, и выживут только достойные, — когда он говорил, за окном раздавались звуки приближавшейся грозы. — Я стану альфой из альф. Я стану демоном-волком, который поглотит солнце, чтобы настала вечная ночь!

Может, все злодеи заранее смотрят прогноз погоды, но Дюк подгадал именно тот момент, когда над Бикон Хиллз сверкнула молния. Альфы ушли, и редкие капли начали бить по широкому окну.

Только появилась возможность, Стайлз незамедлительно вышел из защитного круга, чтобы помочь Дереку подняться и сесть на диван. Рана была тяжелая, но уже начинала залечиваться. Парень не переставал удивляться, какие оборотни выносливые.

— Мы должны остановить его до полнолуния, — Дерек восстановился достаточно, чтобы говорить, но, кажется, не совсем достаточно, чтобы думать.

— И как вы это сделаете? — тут же возразил голос разума стаи, Стилински. — Потому что вы явно проигрываете в силе.

— Потом будет слишком поздно, — как по мнению Стайлза, это был не аргумент, но Дерек его не слушал. — С каждым днем его сила будет только расти.

— Кстати, и аппетиты тоже, — добавил Стайлз, и в следующую секунду у него заурчало в желудке. Дерек посмотрел на подростка своим убийственным взглядом, и тот моментально воскликнул в свое оправдание: — А что я могу поделать? Мы ведь так и не поели толком!

***  
Дождь превратился в град, который нещадно бил парня по спине и голове так, что наверняка появятся синяки. Хотя для этого необходимо было быть живым. Стайлз с трудом поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, как Эрика с хрустом вгрызалась в яблоко, откусывала маленькими кусочками и с наслаждением жевала, наслаждаясь вкусом, а затем проглатывала, чуть запрокинув голову.

Наверное, Стайлз мог позволить ей такую радость, пусть даже после смерти. Ведь это было все, что он мог сделать для девушки. Даже парня отобрал, усмехнулся Стилински.

— Бери, — раздалось посреди дождя с градом.

— Что, прости? Я не расслышала, — спросила Эрика, оставив яблока ровно на один укус.

Стайлз точно знал, что расслышала, но позволил втянуть себя в эту маленькую игру. Снизу он стоял на коленях в грязи, а град избивал его сверху, Стилински произнес еще раз громко и четко:

— Бери. Оно мне не нужно.

Сначала блондинка удивилась поступку Стайлза, а затем ее лицо смягчилось, проявляя улыбку. Она подошла к нему, опустилась на колени в грязь и протянула остаток яблока парню.

— Будь и дальше таким же классным Бетмэном, — девушка обняла Стайлза, не обращая внимания ни на грязь, ни на дождь. Даже град ненадолго прекратил идти.

— Я обещаю, — он обнял ее в ответ, проводя рукой по волосам как когда-то раньше, словно они были живыми.

Стайлз с благодарностью откусил яблока, такого земного и такого родного, чего уже никогда более не попробует. Он встал, оставив девушку сидеть в грязи и дожидаться Цербера. Так или иначе, таково было ее наказание. Но встреча со Стайлзом значительно скрасила ее вечность.

— Пойдем, — голос женщины заставил парня отвернуться от Эрики и не оборачиваться назад.

Они ушли, и чем больше дождь смывал грязь со штанов Стайлза, тем слабее становились пережитые воспоминания, а встреча казалась сном. Однако подтверждение его реальности шло прямо впереди Стайлза в его красной толстовке.

— Я бы хотел знать заранее, что еще таиться в моих карманах, о чем я не имею ни малейшего понятия? — поинтересовался Стайлз, потому что всегда полезно узнать, какими средствами ты располагаешь, чтобы быть готовым ко всему.

Он подошел поближе, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь карманов, что получалось довольно плохо на ходу.

— Ничего, — односложно, как раз в стиле Хейлов, произнесла Талия. — Больше никаких поблажек не будет.

Стайлз понял, что трудности даже не начинались, и Талия сможет помочь ему разве что советом. Так они спустились на следующий круг.


	4. Круг четвертый. Жадность

Здесь не шел дождь, хоть на этом можно было сказать спасибо. Оглядываясь вокруг, Стайлз понял, что души умерших стали более осязаемыми и реальными. Потому что сложно драться и орать друг на друга, если оппонент не материален и не видим.

— Заметил кое-что интересное? — Талия решила задать наводящий вопрос вместо того, чтобы сразу рассказать все как есть.

— Зачем им камни? — Стайлз шел рядом, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не задевать женщину размахивающими руками. — Я понимаю, что пейзаж не изобилует чем-либо интересным и приходится использовать камни в качестве всего, но зачем драться-то? Типо, у кого лучший камень, тот и круче всех?

— Почти, — женщина-оборотень улыбнулась логике подростка. — Одни из них скупцы, которые не отдали бы даже самый ненужный камешек, а другие — расточители, которые не ценили самых дорогих вещей.

Стайлз устало кивнул, потому что вечное, непрекращающееся движение начинало изматывать его. Как раз тогда, когда он мечтал пройти этот круг по-быстрому, на их пути разыгралась интересная сцена. Целая толпа душ окружила одного человека, который защищал огромный камень от посягательств других, используя при этом клыки и когти.

При виде второго оборотня грешники внезапно поняли, что лучше поискать добычу доступнее и легче. Когда толпа разбежалась, Стайлз увидел еще одно знакомое лицо.

— Бойд! Ни круга без кого-нибудь из знакомых, — Стилински замахал рукой, приближаясь к бете. — Рад тебя видеть, приятель!

— Не могу сказать того же, — ответил Вернон, сидя на камне как собака на сене.

— Ты будешь рад услышать, что вы Эрикой соседи по аду? — Стайлз попытался ободрить Бойда, что получалось достаточно плохо, судя по желтому блеску в глазах. — Я встречал ее не далее, как кругом раньше.

— Души умерших не могут ходить между кругами. Для нас разница в один круг — бесконечная пропасть.

— Странно, что ты очутился тут, есть кучи людей, которые совершили более ужасные грехи, — пытался посочувствовать Стайлз.

— Я нахожусь там, где должен, — ответил Бойд, опустив взгляд. — Я посягнул на то, что мне не предназначалось. В тот момент, когда я увидел Дерека и Скотта, мне захотелось получить такую же силу. Глупо было полагать, что такое дается даром.

Бойд стал воплощением своего греха. Пробыв достаточно долгое время в аду, забываешь все, кроме причины, по которой оказался именно тут, раз за разом проматывая в голове одни и те же события.

— Между прочим, — Вернон внезапно поднял взгляд на Стайлза, застав того врасплох, — не я один настолько жадный до силы.

Стилински знал, о чем говорил Бойд, они оба знали. Сделанного не вернешь, поэтому Стайлз не собирался жалеть о содеянном, как бы глубоко в ад его не утянули его же поступки.

— Зато, по крайней мере, я остался человеком, — парировал Стайлз.

— После всего, что произошло, тебя сложно назвать человеком, — на это Стилински нечего было возразить.

Они никогда не были близкими друзьями, просто знакомыми, которых объединял только Дерек. Темы для разговора исчерпали себя, и ни один из них не стремился к продолжению беседы. Стайлз ничего не мог сделать для Бойда, но раз с Эрикой вышло, то парень подошел к оборотню, чтобы подарить простой человеческий контакт. Но стоило Стилински приблизиться к Вернону, тот среагировал моментально, вскочив с камня, на котором сидел.

— Не смей подходить ко мне! — изрезанная футболка не выдержала и треснула на плече, когда Бойд схватился за нее. — Зачем тебе это нужно было? Разве нельзя было обойтись и без этого?

Стайлз безразлично смотрел на Вернона, который нависал над ним, угрожающе сверкая глазами и показывая клыки. После долгого общения с оборотнями, у Стилински выработался иммунитет. Он не знал, кому конкретно Бойд задавал вопрос, себе или Стайлзу, но тот все равно ответил.

— Не мог.

***  
— Бесполезняк, — Стайлз откинулся в кресле, потирая красные и уставшие глаза.

Сколько бы подросток не лазал в интернете, у него не получалось найти действительно полезной информации. Было бы как минимум странно, существуй сайт настоящих друидов, где они делились бы ритуалами и обрядами, обсуждали правила сбора трав и выкладывали забавные истории из жизни своих стай.

Стайлз собрался ложиться, поэтому подошел к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы — сигнал о том, что его нельзя беспокоить. За окном едва светил лунный серп, и Стилински машинально сосчитал дни до полнолуния. Каждый раз, когда он просил Дитона взять к себе в ученики, тот отказывал. Лишь снисходительно смотрел и спрашивал, зачем нормальному шестнадцатилетнему подростку гробить свою жизнь. Может, ветеринару и осточертело все это, поэтому он решил спрятаться в своей скорлупе, однако Стайлз уже давно и безвозвратно был повязан с оборотнями.

Он завалился на кровать, раскинув руки. Стайлз хотел силы, беспомощность злила. Ему надоело вечно полагаться на других, быть обузой, вечным балластом. За подобными размышлениями, которые проносились в его голове в тысячный, наверное, раз, Стилински так и уснул, не раздеваясь.

Проснулся он уже стоя.

— Ты куда собрался на ночь глядя? — Стайлз обернулся на голос отца, который явно только что встал с постели. Затем посмотрел на часы, которые показывали половину пятого. Слишком поздно даже по меркам младшего Стилински, или, может, слишком рано.

— Проголодался, — быстро сориентировался Стайлз и для правдоподобности пошел на кухню. Стоило отцу скрыться в спальне, как парень уткнулся лбом в холодильник.

По непонятной причине он стоял посреди прихожей и понятия не имел, как там оказался. Лунатизм был преимущественной чертой половины его друзей, но не Стайлза. Укусов как прошенных, так и нет, у него не имелось, но на всякий случай парень перепроверил дважды.

Уснуть в ту ночь Стайлзу так и не удалось, поэтому в школу он отправился накаченным кофеином и с уставшим лицом. Ничего необычного, никто и внимания не обратил. На первом же уроке парень начал клевать носом, поэтому едва не подскочил на стуле, когда услышал.

Приди… приди ко мне…

Стайлз заозирался по сторонам, но никто, похоже, ничего не заметил. Даже Скотт как всегда держался за руки с Эллисон и не обращал внимания на голос, который продолжал повторять одну и ту же фразу.

— Эй, Скотти! — шикнул Стилински, потому что думал, что друг окончательно потерял голову от любви, раз ничего не слышал. А затем добавил, когда МакКолл неохотно повернулся. — Ты совсем ничего не слышишь?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, друг, — полный недоумения взгляд Скотта сказал Стайлзу все, что нужно было. — С тобой все в порядке?

Тот ничего не слышал, значит, голос раздавался только в голове Стайлза. Подросток пока не собирался менять прикольные футболки на смирительную рубашку, а вместо плакатов видеть только мягкие стены.

— Да, да, все отлично, приятель, — поспешил оправдаться Стайлз. — Задремал, наверное, вот и послышалось во сне.

Скотт показал головой, высказывая свое неодобрение ночными посиделками друга, но быстро перевел свое внимание на Эллисон. А Стайлз остаток дня пытался бороться с голосом у себя в голове, который продолжал его звать.

Иди ко мне… приди…

Уже на парковке после уроков, Стайлз спросил:

— Собираешься в одно из тайных убежищ на тренировку? — после того, как Дюк официально объявил войну, Дерек тренировал своих без перерыва на обед и отдых.

— Если Дерек собирается сражаться с Дюкалионом, то ему понадобятся все возможные силы, — если что-то угрожало опасностью его семье или Эллисон, Скотт отдавал всего себя для их защиты. — Не присоединишься?

— Нет, не буду мешать Дереку получать удовольствие от хруста ваших костей, — Стайлз улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая у Скотта прошибала холодный пот на спине. — Передавай ему горячий привет от меня. Можешь даже поцеловать.

— Да пошел ты, — Скотт несильно ударил Стайлза в плечо. МакКолл запрыгнул на свой мотоцикл и надел шлем. — Сам ему и передай.

Скотт уехал, оставив Стайлза на парковке, однако тот совсем не собирался ехать домой. Он знал, куда ему нужно было. Когда ехать по лесу оказалось больше невозможным, то подросток пошел на зов на своих двоих. И чем становилось ближе, тем зов звучал отчетливее и громче.

Подойди… ближе… ближе…

Зов звучал почти не переставая, когда Стайлз вышел к срубленному дереву. Подросток уже видел его однажды, в ту самую ночь, когда Скотта укусил оборотень. Шериф любил рассказывать сыну истории про гигантский дуб, который возвышался над всеми остальными деревьями, словно король этого леса. На него даже съезжались посмотреть разные люди, и Стайлз теперь знал наверняка, что ими были друиды.

Старое дерево умерло, однако из его мертвого тела, словно феникс из пепла, возродилась новая жизнь. Четыре маленьких ростка пробивались из срубленного дерева: три побольше и один, новый, еще совсем крохотный. Стайлз сделал пару шагов вперед, еще, подойдя вплотную, остановившись у корней.

Ближе… Ближе…

Стайлз потянулся вперед и коснулся самой сердцевины дерева-гиганта. Потоки силы наполнили каждую клетку его тела, делая единым с этим дерево, лесом и природой. Стилински чувствовал словно свое сердце биение потоков земли, его дыхание становилось движением ветра, тепло его тела могло разжечь огонь, а слезы дать начало рекам.

Теперь Стайлзу стало понятно, почему Дитон отказался брать его в ученики. Нельзя стать друидом по желанию, природа сама должна избрать тебя. Пока подросток изучал свои только что обретенные способности, раздался еще один голос.

— Идем со мной, и ты обретешь невиданную силу, — этот голос отличался от того, что Стилински слышал ранее, напоминая единственного человека, который мог говорить о пропаже людей с улыбкой на лице.

И Стайлз согласился.

***  
Да, он мог ограничится лишь той силой, что дал ему Неметон, но каковы были гарантии, что их хватит для борьбы со стаей альф? Никакого. Стайлз взял, что ему не положено, и результат на лицо.

— А разве это не стоило того? — Стилински не сожалел о своем выборе, ведь если он хоть секунду засомневался бы, то не смог бы идти дальше. — Разве нельзя побыть хоть чуточку эгоистом, чтобы заслужить хоть немногую долю счастью, что тебе полагалась? Вспомни слова Дерека.

— Стая будет любить тебя всегда, — процитировал по памяти Бойд и отпустил, наконец, Стайлза, а то у него ноги устали стоять на цыпочках. Моменты, проведенные Верноном в стае, были лучшими в его жизни, даже если эта жизнь была куплена в кредит, который он не смог оплатить. — Это стоило того. Спасибо.

Ни объятий, ни рукопожатий не было, однако они не нуждались в этом. Их объединял один грех, а это самая сильная связь после смерти. Потому что она объединяла всех.

Стайлз не нуждался в напоминании Талии Хейл, чтобы идти дальше, он просто пошел дальше, а уже она нагнала его, показывая путь. Она вывела его к новой реке, вода в которой текла скорее разбавленная грязь, нежели грязная вода.

Спускаясь вместе с рекой, Стайлз не заметил, как его ноги постепенно промокали от лодыжек до колен. Сначала он списал это на неровный туманный берег, затем парню приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы вытаскивать ноги из грунта, а под конец и вовсе не вылазил из него. Так Стилински оказался на следующем кругу.


	5. Круг пятый. Гнев

Стайлз даже не понял, что они перешли на другой круг: вокруг была лишь одна вода, а земля попадалась маленькими островками чуть большей сухости, чем все остальное.

— Это Стигийское болото, где томятся либо озлобленные, либо унывающие, — говорила Талия, все время смотря себе под ноги и выискивая места, на которые можно было ступать без опаски. В этом деле ей не малую помощь оказывали обостренные чувства оборотней. — Будь осторожен и ступай точно вслед за мной. Отвлечешься хоть на секунду, и даже я могу не успеть тебя вытащить.

Не успевал след женщины-оборотня исчезать, как в него ступал Стайлз. Талия вела подростка безопасной тропой между людьми, сцепившимися в бесконечной драке из-за бессмысленного гнева. Идти было тяжело, муторно и нудно, и Стайлз постепенно начал отставать. Ему хотелось просто лечь и никогда не вставать, ведь он уже столько прошел, преодолел половину и заслуженно мог отдохнуть. За этими мыслями Стилински не заметил, как один из дерущихся чуть не задел его. Парень инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, ступив мимо безопасного участка земли и провалившись под воду по пояс. Стайлз бы выбрался сам, но кто-то схватил его за ногу и потянул вниз.

Под водой звуки распространяются гораздо легче, чем в воздухе. Этот энциклопедический факт Стайлз прочувствовал в полной мере, когда на его барабанные перепонки обрушились стоны отчаяния и безысходности, которые не смолкали даже в воде. Открывать глаза было явно не лучшей идеей — повсюду, насколько хватало видимости, плавали трупы.

— Гнев настигнет тебя, — произнес тот, кто держал Стайлза за ногу.

Парень не успел среагировать, потому что его схватили за плечи и вытащили на поверхность, оттаскивая на безопасный участок, который на самом деле состоял из тел других людей. На поверхность из болота, как первая жена Адама, Лилит вышла женщина, которая пугала Стайлза больше всего на свете. Миссис Виктория Арджент.

В городе, наполненном оборотнями и прочими созданиями, Стайлз боялся больше всего именно ее. Он вспомнил о том, что она предлагала ему печенье после того, как Джерард избил сына шерифа в их доме. И возможно даже пригласила Стилински заглядывать почаще. Подросток не взял ни одного печенья потому, что именно в комплекте с такой улыбкой там мог оказаться либо яд, либо лезвие. 

— Гнев порождает только гнев. Чем больше зла мы совершаем, тем больше на нас злятся в ответ.

Стайлз знал эту истину как никто другой. Он сам вышел из себя и разозлился настолько, чтобы потерять самого себя в гневе, а затем разозлить практически всех, кого он знал. 

***  
Несмотря на все предупреждения, Дерек вместе со своими бетами, Корой и Скоттом начали атаку без Стайлза. Они хотели не только остановить Дюкалиона, но и отомстить за Эрику, злились из-за ее смерти, а Стилински злился на то, что его не взяли в расчет.

В итоге события развивались не по плану, и обе стаи потерпели потери: Эннис со стороны стаи альф, Дерек — с другой. Участники разбежались, поэтому никто из них не знал, что случилось после. Но один человек все-таки знал, и это была не дочка Арджентов.

Дерек смог придти в себя, чтобы узнать все прелести агонизирующей боли, которая пронизывала каждую его клетку. Раны, нанесенные другим альфой, не залечивались. А рядом в себя приходил Эннис. Если они начнут сражаться вновь, то никто из них не выживет.

До ушей Дерека донесся приглушенный звук шагов на пыльном полу. Фигура в темном балахоне приближалась, и капюшон не давал разглядеть лица. Стоило Эннису заметить ее, он сразу же, не успев до конца излечиться, кинулся на нее. Маленькие размеры, казалось бы, совершенно не мешали человеку в балахоне отбивать удары оборотня и наносить ответные. Эннис неудачно повернулся, согнулся от боли в ране, которую нанес ему Дерек, и подставился под четкий удар по шее. Раздался хруст, который нельзя было истолковать двояко, и альфа больше не двигался.

Разделавшись с одним оборотнем, фигура неспеша подошла ко второму, опустилась на колени рядом с Дереком и только потом сняла капюшон.

— Так, тебя нужно срочно перевязать и увести в более безопасное место, альфы могут вернуться. Кажется, у меня на примете есть одно такое, — в привычном режиме тараторил Стилински.

— Стайлз!

— И никто не должен узнать, что ты жив. Мы не можем рисковать безопасностью сильнейшего из нас, — парень взял упиравшегося оборотня под руку и поднял так, будто тот совершенно ничего не весил.

— Стайлз! — на этот раз Дерек крикнул во всю мощь. Стилински замолчал и склонил голову на бок в универсальном вопросе. — Твои глаза черные! Что ты наделал?

— Я посмотрел в сердце тьмы, и тьма посмотрела на меня в ответ, — Стайлз сморгнул, и его глаза из непроглядно-черных стали опять светло-карими.

Дерек смотрел на своего любовника и советника и не узнавал этого человека. Когда он успел стать таким, и почему оборотень вовремя не заметил, что гложило подростка последнее время?

— Я возьму вину на себя, — решил Хейл. Он брал вину даже за те поступки, которые не совершал. Просто потому, что должен был как альфа. — В ответ ты пообещаешь мне, что никогда больше не воспользуешься этой силой. Обещай мне, Стайлз.

Друид кивнул, и Дерек не успел добиться от него чего-либо большего, потому что опять потерял сознание. Стайлз отвез его в самое безопасное место, которое знал, — подвал под Неметоном, и оставил там залечивать раны с помощью силы старого дерева.

Наступало утро, и Стайлзу предстояло самое сложное испытание — провести несколько часов в закрытом помещении с тренером Финстоком и попытаться не воспользоваться своими силами для еще одного убийства. Ситуацию осложнял Скотт со своим вечным комплексом хорошего парня, но Стилински не мог сообщить лучшему другу, что Дерек на самом деле жив, пока их разговор мог подслушать Эйден.

Приходилось импровизировать. К счастью, Стайлз теперь мог почувствовать Лидию и Эллисон, которые следовали за автобусом на расстоянии шести машин, и у Стилински родился гениальный план. Маленькая перепалка с тренером, разговор с Джаредом, и вот они уже в грязном туалете, чтобы в прямом смысле подлатать Скотта. Какая разница, что Стайлз незаметно подлечил друга, когда нес его обратно в автобус?

В отеле все стало еще хуже. От каждой комнаты исходила мощная аура смерти, а тут еще и оборотней поразило внезапное желания совершать самоубийства. Только не его друзья, только не они, Стайлз бы этого не позволил. Поэтому он спасал одного за одним, парень был уверен, что кто угодно может поддаться влиянию времени и места, но только не Скотт.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. Правда, Скотт, ты же веришь мне? — затараторил Стайлз, поднимаясь с земли после взрыва. Горящие огоньки практически лизали его спину.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты? — Скотт едва пришел в чувства, чтобы разобраться в том, что говорил лучший друг.

— Стайлз. Что. Ты. Наделал? — Лидия, конечно же, как всегда его умная Лидия, которая догадывалась, что со Стайлзом что-то не так.

Из огня, словно демон, вышел тот самый Дарак, чье лицо внушало настоящий ужас. Скотт не знал, что происходило со Стайлзом, но знал одно — что разберется с этим позже. А пока он выпустил свою волчью сущность, чтобы защитить девушек. Темный друид приблизился к Стилински и положил руку на его плечо, а он не сдвинулся с места.

— Простите, — в последний раз повторил Стайлз и исчез вместе с Дараком.

***  
Стайлз как впервые ощутил весь гнев своих друзей и близких, который он заставил их испытывать. Возможно, что они никогда не смогут его простить, даже после смерти. Эти мысли камнем ложились на сердце подростку, делая его ношу тяже. Он сам не замечал, что буквально начал тонуть в болоте своих сожалений, погружаясь все глубже и глубже, чтобы присоединиться к другим утопленникам.

— Не позволяй эмоциям захлестнуть тебя. Будь выше их, — советовала Талия.

— На что ты вообще рассчитывал? Что тебе все сойдет с рук за красивые глазки? — говорила миссис Арджент.

Две женщины, словно добрый и злой ангелы, приставленные к каждому человеку, сражались за его душу словом и взглядами — между собой. Поэтому он не слушал ни одну из них, вместо этого прислушавшись к себе.

Да, он знал, что так и будет. И да, он знал, что это не сойдет ему с рук. Стайлз должен был это сделать, и никто другой бы не подошел на эту роль лучше него. Стилински взвалил на себя непомерную ношу, которую должен донести до самого последнего круга. Что и сделает, не будь он Стайлзом Стилински.

Вода начала медленно выталкивать его как инородный объект, не принимая в свою пучину того, кого там быть не должно. Стайлз вылез на островок земли, то есть спины людей, и поднялся, выйдя полностью сухим из воды, только одежда приобрела зеленоватый оттенок.

— Оставайся там навечно, хорошие мальчики должны знать, где им самое место, — Виктория оправдывала значение своего имени, всегда считая себя победительницей.

— Это вы должны быть там, — возразил Стайлз, что сразу вызвало негодование у миссис Арджент. — Чтобы вечно сожалеть о том, что не смогли наладить отношения со своей дочерью, что лгали ей большую часть ее жизни, и что правда только отдалила вас.

Виктория Арджент всеми силами пыталась не утонуть, цепляясь за тела других людей, но трясина затягивала ее еще больше, как недавно женщина сама пыталась утащить на дно Стайлза. Ее гнев обернулся против нее самой.

Когда проблема оказалась решенной, Стайлз мог свободно идти рядом с Талией, не утруждая себя поиском безопасного участка. Он просто шел по воде. Хотя женщина-оборотень продолжала направлять его, поворачивая там, где только она одна знала, пока перед ними не возвысилась каменная преграда.

— Стены? В аду есть город, и кто его строил? — удивился подросток. — Неужели его построили души гастарбайтеров, которые плохо выполняли свою работу?

— Нет, — устало помотала головой женщина. — Город Дит был построен задолго до того, как первые рабочие попытались выстроить Вавилонскую башню.

— Дит? Звучит совсем как имя доктора Дитона, похоже ведь. Он что, как-то связан с загробным миром? — Стайлз как всегда начал размышлять вслух.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько… — слетело с языка главы Хелов, но она тут же попыталась это скрыть под более важной информацией. — Все, кого ты видел до этого просто те, кому не посчастливилось в жизни, и их грехи ненамного перевесили добродетель. Настоящий ад начинается за этой стеной.

Стайлз и талия шли вдоль стены, пока не добрались до ворот, которые явно не часто открывались. Над ними, словно сторожа, сидели птицы, которые высунули свои головы из-под крыльев, стоило появиться незваным гостям.

— Не пропустим! Прочь! Прочь! — закричали гарпии с женскими лицами, одновременно хлопая крыльями, из которых выбивались как из подушки перья.

Они кричали со своего насеста высоко вверху как вороны, которые дразнят собаку.

— Не смейте нам мешать, общипанные курицы! — во второй раз сорвалась Талия, показывая клыки. Они слишком торопились, чтобы терять время на женщин с куриными мозгами.

Стайлзу быстро надоело слушать эту перепалку, поэтому он поднял с земли несколько камешков поострее и точным броском кинул их в каждую из адских птиц, вспоминая как в детстве отстреливал дроздов из рогатки. Двери открылись, стоило привратницам улететь покинуть свой пост, беспрепятственно давая пройти Стайлзу и Талии на следующий круг, которые вошли плечом к плечу, ступая нога в ногу.


	6. Круг шестой. Стены города Дита

Болото источало смрад и вонь, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с запахом паленой плоти, исходившим из самого города. Все его улицы были строго параллельны друг другу, только заместо домов находились могилы с адским пламенем, в которых лежали грешники.

— Идем, нам лучше здесь не задерживаться, — Талия кивнула на несколько демонов вдалеке, которые были слишком заняты окунанием грешника обратно в горящую могилу, чтобы заметить двух незваных гостей.

Женщина шла вдоль могил, не обращая внимания на страдания многочисленных душ, однако Стайлз был бы не Стайлзом, если бы не крутил головой вокруг. Он заметил, что огонь горел от нескольких угольков на днище до раскаленного добела племени, которое переваливало через края. Парень никогда не мог долго сосредотачиваться на одном деле, поэтому не заметил, как его проводница свернула направо, а он продолжал идти вперед до тех пор, пока его не окликнули.

— Продолжаешь следовать моему совету?

— Мисс Морелл? — Стайлз готов был поклясться, что уже никому в аду не удивится, но преисподняя не переставала преподносить ему сюрпризы.

Она лежала по пояс в могиле с огнем, словно это были горячие источники на курорте, а в руке явно недоставало коктейля. 

— Удивлен? Да, проснуться после смерти в раскаленной добела могиле — не совсем приятный способ оказаться на другом свете, — женщина облокотилась на ближайший край могилы, чтобы стать ближе к собеседнику. — С приходом христианства друиды стали считаться еретиками и за лжеучение отправляются в ад. Всех друидов постигает одна и та же участь, так что здесь много моих знакомых.

— Только если считают себя выше Бога, — Талия заметила пропажу неугомонного подростка и пришла за ним, чтобы поскорее отправиться дальше.

— Что поделать, если оборотни почитают нас как богов? — ответила Морил со всей невозмутимость человека, который лежал в горящей могиле.

Женщины обменивались свирепыми взглядами, и Стайлз мог только предполагать, какие у них были отношения в прошлом, если они сейчас на дух не переносили друг друга. Возможно, что Талия учуяла присутствие мисс Морелл и специально пошла иной дорогой.

— Может уже хватит уже цапаться как кошка с собакой? Видел бы вас сейчас мистер Дитон, — вмешался парень, усиленно жестикулируя руками.

Стайлз попытался найти что-то общее между Морелл и Талией, но со своей удачливостью наступил на больную мозоль. Глава Хейлов всегда считала его не только советником, но и ближайшим другом, а Марин никогда больше не увидит своего брата, хотя, казалось, это ее совсем не смущало.

— Не беспокойся о моем брате, — мисс Морелл улыбнулась так, будто бы это ничего не значило. Улыбнись так Скотт, и Стайлз бы ему врезал. — Он найдет, как со мной связаться. Даже в аду от него не будет покоя.

Нет, Стилински конечно же заинтересовало, каким образом мистер Дитон будет поддерживать связь с сестрой даже после ее непосредственной смерти, обусловлено это родственными узами, или же каждый друид так мог? Стайлза больше интересовал другой вопрос, вопрос, который он не успел задать мисс Морелл при ее жизни.

— Но зачем вы это сделали? — парень совершенно не понимал, что творилось в голове этой женщины, раз она относилась к смерти как к чему-то несущественному. — Потому что у вас должно быть очень, я повторяю очень веская причина так поступить. Вам что, жизнь не дорога была? Зачем вы позволили убить себя?!

Морелл вместо ответа поманила Стайлза пальцем и дождалась, пока Стилински не подошел поближе, сев на корточки у самого края могилы, так что жар опалял кожу.

— Смерть для одного друида дает возможность подняться другому, — прошептала Марин на ухо Стайлзу, и тот понял, что она имела в виду.

***  
С некоторых пор рядом с листовками о пропаже Эрики и Бойда в школе повесили еще одну. Под фотографией растрепанного парня в несоразмерной футболке было написано: «Пропал Стайлз Стилински, шестнадцать лет, любую доступную информацию о его местонахождении сообщать в отделение полиции, спросить непосредственно шерифа».

Молодому друиду не составляло труда скрыть свой запах от оборотней, и даже мощная система связей и камер наблюдения по всему городу, которую развернули Аржденты, не могли его обнаружить. Стайлз спрятался в том месте, где только один человек мог его найти.

— Я уже думал, что ты не догадаешься, приятель, — не оборачиваясь, Стилински отсалютовал полупустой бутылкой виски. — Как видишь, теперь мне тоже не захмелеть.

— Он ищет тебя, ты ведь должен это понимать лучше кого бы то ни было, — МакКолл присел рядом с другом на камень, взял бутылку и, запрокинув голову, отпил большой глоток, когда в этом не было никакого смысла. — Хотя бы покажись ему.

— Не могу, — Стайлз знал, что Скотти говорил про его отца, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и думал о Дереке. Он тоже должен был его искать. Стайлз забрал бутылку и отхлебнул, сколько мог. — Все мои друзья либо стали оборотнями, либо унаследовали семейный бизнес по охоте на них, либо превратились во что-то совсем непонятное, и ты думал, что я смогу остаться прежним?

— Но ведь ты не справишься в одиночку! Позволь нам тебе помочь! — на это Стайлз скорчил неопределенную гримасу и выпил еще глоток виски, обжигая себе горло.

Скотт всегда был таким: защитником справедливости и порядка, однако это был не тот тип героя, в котором нуждался Бикон Хиллз. Ему нужен был тот, кто не побоится играть грязно, тот, кто итак попадет на самый нижний круг ада.

— Ты недооцениваешь темную сторону силы, — Стайлз повернулся, чтобы передать бутылку, и натолкнулся на непонимающий взгляд МакКолла. — О Боже, ты так до сих пор и не посмотрел, да? Когда-нибудь я точно побью тебя, а ведь я могу теперь. Или запру в круге из рябиновой золы, чтобы ты не смог встретиться с Эллисон в полнолуние. Даже не знаю, что будет более жестоким.

— Что собираешься делать? — без энтузиазма поинтересовался Скотт, отпив еще глоток.

— Собираюсь это закончить там же, где все началось.

Стайлз ушел, оставив лучшего друга сидеть одного с бутылкой виски, на дне которой еще плескались остатки янтарной жидкости. Когда Скотт перестал слышать шаги Стайлза, бутылка разлетелась вдребезги, столкнувшись с деревом.

Убегать от оборотней, когда ты чувствуешь весь лес на многие мили вокруг — кажется, нет ничего проще. Убегать от трех с половиной альфа-оборотней, которые умеют загонять добычу как настоящая стая — чуть проблематичней. Со всех сторон слышался волчий вой, и определить местоположение каждого из стаи было невозможно. Как удачно, что на пути Стайлза оказался заброшенный склад.

— Навевает воспоминания, — Дюкалион вошел в сопровождении мисс Морелл, окунаясь в реку памяти, ведь он не мог видеть спираль, которую когтями вырезал Эннис на стене. — Многие из нас что-то потеряли в этом месте.

Дюк снял свои темные очки, демонстрируя то, что потерял он сам. Вслед за ним подошли Кали и близнецы. Из здания был только один выход и Стайлз сам загнал себя в ловушку. По крайней мере, так считали альфы. Подросток же вытащил руки из-за спины и отряхнул их, хлопнув пару раз в ладоши. Над ними медленно взлетало облако золы. Близнецы попытались проскочить обратно, но момент был упущен, и они врезались в невидимую стену.

— Мелкий гаденыш заманил нас в ловушку! — зарычала Кали, когда поняла, что ее обвели вокруг пальца. Не очень приятное ощущение для самооценки альфы. — Я хочу переломать все его кости и наблюдать, как он мучается, пока не умрет от потери крови.

— Ну, давай, попробуй! — Стайлз напустил на себя уверенность, скинув капюшон черной толстовки. — Я либо прикончу вас всех, либо умру, пытаясь, а вы все равно останетесь тут подыхать с голодухи, пока не сожрете друг друга. Так что в любом случае я останусь победителем. 

— Мы что, в Колизее со львами каком-то? — Дюкалион совершенно спокойно прервал парочку, которая готова была броситься вперед в любой момент. — Зачем вступать в драку, когда у нас есть собственный друид?

Альфа подтолкнул вперед мисс Морелл, которую все это время удерживал за плечо. Женщина должна была служить опорой и проводником слепому оборотню, однако это выглядело так, будто она находилась у него в заложниках.

— Сейчас она разорвет защитный круг, и мы решим, что делать с нашим маленьким другом, — Дюкалион чуть сильнее сжал ладонь, заставив мисс Морелл собрать всю волю, чтобы не скривиться от боли. — Верно, Марин?

— Нет, — просто ответила она, вновь стиснув зубы, чтобы не закричать от новой боли, разлившейся по плечу. — Я отказываюсь.

Все уставились на женщину, потому что она впервые посмела перечить вожаку своей стаи. Пусть Дюкалион ничего не видел, он одним движением развернул женщину-друида к себе лицом.

— Это твое окончательное решение? — спросил альфа, схватив Марин за горло рукой с когтями, выпущенными наготове.

— Да, — глубоко выдохнула мисс Морелл.

Это было последнее слово, которое вырвалось у нее из горла, потому что Дюк, не медля ни секунды, разодрал ей шею острыми когтями. Оборотень не обратил на лежавшее рядом тело умирающей женщины никакого внимания, решив уделить больше внимания тому, чтобы вытереть руку от крови.

— Итак, у нас возникла маленькая проблема, — Дюк повернулся в ту сторону, откуда, как он запомнил, шел голос Стайлза. — Теперь у нас нет друида, который бы встал на нашу сторону, и им мог бы стать ты. Такой молодой, амбициозный и подающий надежды молодой человек.

— Я ни за что не стану вам помогать! Лучше умру!

— Либо мы убиваем тебя, а затем, когда твоя магия перестанет действовать, мы вернемся в город и найдем шерифа, убив его и всех, кто попытается нам помешать, — от спокойного и хладнокровного голоса, с каким Дюкалион говорил об убийствах, пробивало до дрожи.

Стайлза захватил настоящий страх. Нет, не за себя, он не боялся умереть, забрав с собой жизнь хотя бы одного из стаи альф. Но в случае поражения они бы убили его отца, а потерять его Стайлз боялся больше всего. Пока парень стоял, застывший от страха, Дюкалион медленно, постукивая тростью приблизился к нему и схватил за горло, в точности так же, как и Морелл.

— Спрашиваю только один раз, ты станешь моим новым друидом? — Дюк провел когтем на большом пальце по подбородку Стайлза.

Подросток тяжело сглотнул и в тот момент, когда он уже готов был дать свой ответ, появился еще один друид, про которого все позабыли. Из тумана, незамеченная никем, вышла мисс Блэйк в одежде дарака и разомкнула круг из золы, а за ней появились Скотт, Дерек и остальная стая. Стайлз успел пробормотать лишь: «О мой Бог».

Его план провалился, и все в мгновение ока полетело к чертям. Дерек и Бойд напали на Дюкалиона, близнецы вновь стали одним громадным альфой и начали сражаться со Скоттом и Айзеком, а Кора пыталась занять на время Кали, которая хотела добраться до Дерека и разорвать его в клочья за смерть Энниса, в которой тот даже не был виноват. И посреди всего этого стояла Дженнифер и улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как две стаи уничтожают друг друга. Кто-то должен был это закончить, иначе все опять обернется кровавой баней.

— Хватит. Хватит уже. Стойте, — у Стайлза не хватало воздуха, он чувствовал, как нарастает паническая атака, готовая захлестнуть его с головой. Он повторял одно слово раз за разом, пока не смог выкрикнуть: — Хватит!

Дерек застыл на месте, когда услышал голос Стайлза, и его зрачки утратили красный оттенок безумия, что и стало его роковой ошибкой. Кали только и ждала момента, чтобы на него напасть, однако она была не единственной, кто приглядывал за Дереком во время битвы. Бойд подставился под удар, защищая своего альфу. Когти неудачно полоснули по шее без шансов на излечение. Когда Вернон упал на землю, Дерек уже был с ним, зажимая шею. На все это Стайлз смотрел как в замедленной съемке.

— Остановитесь! — на этот раз парень обращался к стае альф и конкретно к Дюкалиону, который заинтересованно повернул голову в его сторону. — Я стану вашим друидом или чем вы пожелаете, только остановитесь!

— Ты принял верное решение, Стайлз, — Дюк протянул руку, подростку всего-навсего стоило подойти и взять ее, чтобы подтвердить свой выбор, словно заключив контракт с дьяволом.

Стайлз чувствовал, как на него были направлены взгляды всех присутствующих в помещении. Мисс Блэйк с удивлением, что ее план провалился, Кора смотрела на него с презрением, Айзек с разочарованием, а Скотт с обидой. Но тяжелее всего Стайлзу дался взгляд, с которым на него смотрел Дерек — смесь боли, гнева, и обманутого доверия.

— Если ты это сделаешь… — зарычал Дерек, держа в руках умирающего Бойда. Глаза Хейла вновь засветились красным. — Я вырву твою глотку своими зубами!

Стилински знал, что полностью заслуживал, чтобы человек, которого он любил больше всех остальных, так не него смотрел. А еще подросток знал, что был только один способ спасти Дерека и всех остальных. Стайлз подошел к Дюкалиону и взял его за руку, направив слепого оборотня к выходу. Кали и близнецы направились за ними.

— Ты не пожалеешь, мальчик. Мы будем боготворить тебя как Бога, — пообещал Дюкалионон как настоящий демон-искуситель.

***  
Забывшись в своих воспоминаниях, Стайлз не заметил, как его одежда успела высохнуть от жара, исходившего из могилы, а джинсы начали гореть в области коленок. Подросток мгновенно вскочил, пытаясь сбить пламя, но было слишком поздно. Теперь джинсы Стилински красовались двумя новыми дырками, а кожа заметно покраснела, хотя самих ожогов парень не чувствовал.

— Иди дальше и не останавливайся, — напутствовала ему в дорогу мисс Морелл.

— И что, вы не собираетесь меня задерживать, чтобы узнать, что случилось дальше, и все в таком духе? — заинтересовался Стилински, чувствуя, что здесь должен быть какой-то подвох.

— Я итак знаю все, что мне требовалось, — Марин задрала вверх голову, открыв взгляду Стайлза четыре полоски рваных ран. — Я уверена, что у тебя все получилось, а детали узнаю от брата.

Стайлз вновь подавил желание расспросить, каким образом она собиралась общаться с мистером Дитоном. Подросток поблагодарил женщину за все, что она для него сделала, и кивнул, отправляясь дальше. Талия не отставала.

Зловоние уже не так сильно ощущалось, да и могилы стали попадаться не так часто. Стайлз чуть обгонял женщину-оборотня, потому что ему не нужен был проводник, чтобы знать, куда идти — только вперед.

Так он и шел, пока его дорогу не преградила река с кипящей кровью вместо воды.


	7. Круг седьмой. Город Дит

Они заметили ее еще издалека, когда весь горизонт превратился в одну сплошную кроваво-красную линию без конца и края, так что и не обойти. Но Стайлз определенно знал, что ему надо было идти только вперед. Река кипела как насыщенный мясной бульон и пахла точно так же, Талия заметно морщилась от запаха. А при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что над поверхностью реки торчали головы и тела душ, навечно приговоренных вариться в этом адском бульоне.

Но самым неожиданным оказалось то, что, стоило Стайлзу и Талии подойти к краю реки, им навстречу со всех сторон вышли существа, описываемые в греческой и римской мифологии как мудрые и прекрасные создания, символ единения человека с природой, учителя наставники всех знаменитых героев, удостоившиеся чести стать созвездием на небосводе. Четыре кентавра наставили на Стайлза заряженные луки.

— Кто вы такие и каков ваш грех! — спросил самый старший из кентавров с седой бородой и телом гнедой лошади.

— Вести переговоры буду я, а ты помалкивай, — зашептала Талия на ухо Стайлзу и вышла вперед. Стрелы тут же направились на нее. — Его грех не принадлежит этому кругу, и не тебе его судить, о Хирон, мудрейший из кентавров. Выдели одного жеребца, чтобы он перенес нас на другой берег, и больше мы тебя не побеспокоим.

Кентавр, оказавшийся тем самым знаменитым Хироном, медленно опустил лук, и за его примером последовали остальные.

— Несс, — обратился Хирон к одному из своих, — через реку перенесешь их ты.

Вперед вышел красивый кентавр, известный в древние времена совращением жены Геракла, что стало последней ошибкой в жизни Несса. Его длинные волосы цвета вороного крыла сочетались с телом вороной лошади.

— Приказы начальства не обсуждаются, — Несс недовольно взмахнул хвостом, но все же повернулся спиной к путникам, чтобы они могли залезть на него.

Стайлз осторожно подошел к мифическому животному. Подросток как-то читал в интернете, что к лошади нельзя подбираться сзади, иначе лягнет, но не знал, в какой степени это распространяется на получеловека полулошадь. Почва под ногами просела, когда Стилински запрыгивал на кентавра. Блудливый Несс подхватил парня за поясницу, и его ладони якобы случайно соскользнули на обтянутую в джинсы задницу.

— Может ты уже и умер, но я сделаю так, чтобы ты всю оставшуюся загробную жизнь мог смотреть лишь на свой лошадиный зад, — Стайлза не волновало, что кентавр мог отказаться им помогать, просто парень ни за что не позволил бы себя лапать кому попало. — Надеюсь, все понятно?

— Более чем, — по-лошадиному фыркнул кентавр.

Следом за Стайлзом без чьей-либо помощи взобралась Талия, и ее руки обхватили бока парня. Объятия Хейла со стороны спины вызывали неясные чувства, будто сердце одновременно хотело выпрыгнуть из груди и разорваться на части.

Кентавр шел дорогой, известной только ему, Стайлзу и Талии иногда приходилось поджимать ноги, чтобы не касаться кипящей крови, однако кентавр никогда не погружался в кипящую кровь дальше, чем по грудь своей лошадиной половины. А рядом в реке тонули многочисленные души, находившиеся кто по подбородок, кто совсем по макушку.

— В чем их грех? — Стайлз обернулся к женщине.

— Тут тебе лучше спросить Несса, — впервые за их совместное путешествие Талия отказалась давать ответ. Неизвестно по какой причине она избегала ответа, либо пропустила именно этот абзац в путеводителе по аду.

— Здесь казнятся люди, совершавшие как физическое, так и духовное насилие над своими родными и близкими, — с явным презрением отвечал кентавр. Стайлз догадывался, что под этим подразумевается, поэтому не стал расспрашивать дальше.

Уже виднелся противоположный берег, когда одна из душ, пробужденная к жизни голосами смертных, встала из кипящего марева и перегородила дорогу. Кентавр, повинуясь инстинктам, встал на дыбы и чуть не скинул своих пассажиров. Стайлзу пришлось вцепиться в его волосы, чтобы не упасть, но от резкого движения с его ноги слетел кроссовок. Он недолго дрейфовал на тягучей поверхности, затем накренился как Титаник и со звонким бульком исчез на глубине.

Стоило кентавру успокоиться, как Стайлз смог разглядеть душу того, кто встал у них на пути: с него стекала кровь, поэтому подросток не сразу узнал этого человека. Несомненно, будь он жив, Стилински бы захотел убить его снова, того, кто издевался над его другом, того, кто был повинен в душевном расстройстве Мэтта. Отца Айзека.

— Кто к нам пожаловал в гости? Почему так долго не приходил? Поведай нам, как там дела у моего сына, — за долгие годы тирании собственного сына мистер Лейхи научился приковывать к себе внимание одной лишь интонацией. — Или, может, расскажешь, как ты убил свою мать? И ты еще смеешь утверждать, что не принадлежишь этому кругу, мелкий крысеныш? 

Стайлз застыл от ужаса, потому что мистер Лейхи не должен был знать подробностей смерти Клавдии Стилински, просто не мог знать.

— Ее смерть произошла по твоей вине. Ты всегда это знал, — Стайлз не хотел слушать, он начал метаться, прикрыв уши руками, но голос все равно просачивался через плотно сжатые пальцы. — Ты убил ее.

Они ехали вечером по автостраде: Клавдия вела машину, а Стайлз был пристегнут на заднем сиденье. Мальчик капризничал в машине, и мать отвлеклась на секунду, чтобы его успокоить, поэтому вовремя не заметила каскад машин, врезающихся друг в друга. Только чудом они остались живы, однако повреждения у Клавдии оказались критическими, и из больницы она так и не вышла. Когда он это вспомнил, у Стайлза началась самая настоящая паническая атака, тело думало, что оно задыхается, хотя в дыхании уже не было необходимости.

Подросток вспомнил, что именно после смерти матери взял себе новое имя — Стайлз, словно хотел покончить со своей старой жизнью, переродиться в какого-то совершенно другого человека, незнакомца, и смыть с себя все грехи. Чтобы запятнать свое имя опять.

***  
Стайлз выждал наиболее подходящий момент, когда шериф будет выходить из полицейского участка после долгого трудового дня, чтобы показаться на глаза отцу.

— Стайлз, это точно ты, сын? — подросток скинул капюшон красной толстовки, показав лицо. — Боже мой, я так рад тому, что ты жив.

Да, он отсутствовал две недели, но подросток был морально не готов к тому, что его отец в самом деле расплачется, когда увидит сбежавшего сына. Стилински старший подбежал обнять Стайлза, и тот не выдержал, разрыдавшись.

— Да, это я. Со мной все в порядке, пап. Честно, — Стайлз пытался успокоить отца, а сам плакал еще сильнее, сжав объятия. — Я здесь с тобой.

Стайлз должен был это сделать, но присутствие отца не делало задачу проще. Он крепче обнял отца, прошептав на прощание «просто меня, пожалуйста», и начал. Молодой друид чувствовал, как его тело наполнялось энергией из природных потоков, наполняя зрачки чистым белым светом, и когда эта сила достигла максимума, он выпустил ее из своего тела, изменив одну маленькую деталь в ткани реальности.

Шериф находился в эпицентре приложения магии друидов, поэтому Стайлз успел отойти на пару шагов назад и вытереть слезы, пока отец не пришел в себя.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, парень? — шериф уставился на подростка перед собой, словно впервые его видел. — Родители знают, что ты гуляешь так поздно?

— У меня не осталось родителей, — Стайлз решил прибегнуть к стандартному клише трудного подростка.

Он знал, что отцу будет лучше вообще без сына, чем с таким как Стайлз. Используя свои силы, он переписал воспоминания шерифа, заменив долгие месяцы болезни матери на одну-единственную аварию, в которой одновременно погибли и жена, и сын. Для этого мира больше не существовало Стайлза Стилински. Он уверял себя, что это необходимо и таким образом убережет отца от опасности, полностью отпустив от себя.

— Может, я подброшу тебя до дома? — предложил шериф, потирая рукой шею. Он не знал почему, но испытывал чувство ответственности за ребенка, которого видел впервые в жизни. — В последнее время на улицах не безопасно ночью, и слышен вой, словно у нас завелась стая бешеных волков.

Мужчина не знал, что его доброта еще больше разрывала сердце Стайлзу. Шериф не знал, что молодой друид лично посоветовал Дюкалиону и остальным альфам заманивать и убивать омег, чтобы нарастить свою мощь. Волков называют санитарами леса, и теперь оборотни сами регулировали численность себе подобных.

— Да, небольшая помощь буде как раз кстати, — Стайлз проглотил комок в горле и смог заставить себя не добавлять проблем отцу еще больше, пусть тот теперь его и не узнавал.

Стайлз всю дорогу старался не смотреть на отца и попросил остановиться за несколько кварталов до пентхауса, чтобы пройтись пешком.

— Береги себя, парень, — пожелал ему напоследок шериф, и Стайлз изо всех сил старался думать, что отец бы сказал подобное каждому, кого подбросит.

Он еще долго смотрел вслед удалявшейся машине, пока она не исчезла за поворотом. Смотря лишь себе под ноги, Стайлз брел в единственное место, где его могли ждать в этом мире. Естественно, что он не заметил человека на своем пути, пока не врезался в него.

— Извините, — Стайлз сразу начал собирать продукты, которые высыпались из пакета, даже не посмотрев, на кого он, собственно, натолкнулся.

— Смотреть надо! Если что-нибудь из этого будет испорчено, я заставлю вас заплатить! — раздался до боли знакомый женский голос.

Нет, ну почему из всех людей в городе ему посчастливилось столкнуться со своим любовным интересом с третьего класса? Скорей всего девушка возвращалась после посиделок у подруги, которая по чистой случайности жила в том же доме, где и стая альф. Стайлз выпрямился, чтобы отдать собранные продукты Лидии Мартин.

— Впредь смотри, куда идешь, — Лидия сложила продукты в пакет и внезапно уставилась на Стайлза, вглядываясь в черты его лица. — А мы… не встречались раньше?

Второй раз за вечер Стайлз думал, что его сердце не выдержит. Он сжал кулаки, так что ногти впивались в ладони, натянуто улыбнулся и произнес:

— Нет, я бы запомнил такую красивую девушку.

— Хм, — Лидия в последний раз попыталась вспомнить Стайлза и, не узнав его, она попрощалась. — А ты ничего, милый. Хоть за комплимент спасибо.

Она развернулась и ушла, а ее рыжие волосы развевались на ветру. Стайлз не запомнил, как прошел ставшуюся дорогу до квартиры Дюкалиона. Лишь звук лифта вывел его из транса. Парень открыл дверь собственным ключом.

— Итак, все прошло как полагается? — потребовал отчета Дюкалион, который стоял у окна и наблюдал за городом с самой высокой точки, если бы, конечно, мог видеть.

— Конечно, как и договаривались, — Стайлз встал по правую руку от альфы и сделал вид, что не заметил, как тот взял его руку, чтобы считать пульс. — Все забыли, что существует Стайлз Стилински, за исключением оборотней и еще парочки друидов.

— Я все равно ему не доверяю, — высказался один из близнецов, удобно устроившийся в дорогом кресле.

Стайлз до сих пор удивлялся, откуда у стаи альф столько денег на такую дорогую квартиру, либо кого им пришлось убить, чтобы ее заполучить.

— Могу дать совет, как охмурить Дэнни, если ты Итан, или как охмурить Лидию, если ты Эйдан, — искренне предложил свою помощь Стилински, и оборотень лишь закатил глаза. Стайлз вызывал подобную реакцию у всех, кто недавно с ним познакомился.

— Я тоже ему не доверяю, — звук босых ступней по кафельному полу кухни выдавал Кали за милю.

— Ты ведь только мой, ведь так, Стайлз? — Дюк произносил это имя с издевкой. Он развернул Стайлза к себе, схватив за подбородок, и совершенно случайно на его сонную артерию легла пара когтей, готовая разодрать ее в любой момент.

— Да, — парень закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, какой именно альфа-оборотень наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать.

***  
Стайлз хотел утопиться прямо тут, в этой кровавой реке, чтобы не вспоминать. Обессиленный и уставший, он едва не свалился с кентавра, когда в аду разлился божественный по красоте голос:

— Все в порядке, Дженим. Все будет хорошо, — Стилински услышал голос матери, и он звучит так, словно она тут, с ним, всегда была рядом и защищала его. Клавдия Стилински не побоялась кары Божьей и спустилась ради сына в ад, чтобы помочь ему.

— Мам? — Стайлз поднял залитые слезами глаза на звук своего имени, которые его уже давно никто не называл.

Наверное, стоило умереть, чтобы еще раз ее увидеть, подумал подросток. Она была красива как тогда, еще до тех долгих месяцев болезни, которые состарили ее на года. Клавдия излучала божественный свет, ослеплявший души грешников.

— Это была не твоя вина, — она подлетела поближе, чтобы обнять Дженима напоследок. — Ты вырос отличным молодым человеком, я горжусь тобой.

Произнеся это, она исчезла в ярчайшей вспышке света, от которого грешники снова нырнули в реку, освобождая путь. Больше никто не посмел вставать у них на пути, и Несс благополучно довез своих пассажиров до берега, а затем вернулся к выполнению своих обязанностей.

На противоположном берегу начинался лес, полный странных деревьев: заместо шелеста листвы раздавались стоны и плач, смолу им заменяла настоящая кровь, а на ветках гнездилось самое дальнее, что можно представить от райской птицы. Останавливаться среди них Стайлзу особенно не хотелось, он прибавил ходу, почти перейдя на бег трусцой. Бесплодная пустыня, в которую переходил лес, казалась облегчением до тех пор, пока Стилински не увидел местных собак.

На них надвигалась небольшая стая из адских гончих — странной помеси тираннозавра и собаки. Их вполне могла прогнать Талия, ей было достаточно лишь рыкнуть на них, но Стайлз придумал более изощренный способ. Он снял оставшийся кроссовок и со словами «хорошие песики, кто из вас хочет мой кроссовочек? апорт!» закинул его как можно дальше в кусты. Псы убежали, освободив ему дорогу.

Он снял носки за ненадобностью, а футболку обмотал вокруг головы как тюрбан, однако это не спасало от буквально адской жары. В этот момент Стайлз завидовал Талии, которая была одета лишь в его толстовку, но он продолжал идти дальше.


	8. Круг восьмой. Злопазухи

На предпоследнем кругу стало действительно жарко. Словно из ада они вдруг попали с пустыню Сахару, однако все надежды Стайлза вернуться обратно на землю быстро обратились в прах, каким когда-нибудь станет его тело. Он не отбрасывал тени, ведь не было никакого солнца. Обмотанная вокруг головы футболка не спасала от жара, так как он исходил отовсюду, поэтому Стайлз ее просто выкинул. А земля, на которую он ступал босыми ступнями, походила на раскаленные угли. Учитывая, сколько Стайлз и Талия уже прошли, они должны были дойти до ядра планеты.

Подросток шел, не обращая ни на что внимания: ни на колонны душ, ни на демонов, мучавших их. Не отвлекался на стоны и крики о помощи, проходил мимо людей с головами, повернутыми на все сто восемьдесят градусов, и после всего увиденного даже не заинтересовался грешниками, которые носили одежды, полностью выкованные из свинца. Стайлз точно знал, что душа определенного друида находится тут, потому что даже после смерти они ощущали друг друга. Стилински тянуло к ней как магнитом.

Ступать приходилось осторожно, потому что земля под ногами не только шевелилась, но и могла ужалить в ответ. Каждая яма или канава, попадавшаяся на пути, кишмя кишела гадами, в сравнении с которыми анаконда казалась дождевым червем. И где-то в середине каждого такого клубка находилась душа грешника, обреченного на подобное наказание. Стайлзу и Талии пришлось замедлить ход, чтобы найти искомого человека.

Острое обоняние женщины-оборотня мало чем могло помочь, когда все запахи перемешались с концентрированным ядом, впрыскиваемым в жертв, и миллионами чешуек, рассыпанных по округе.

— Зачем пришшшел? Сссоскучилссся по мне? — голос тонул в шипении окутывавших душу змей и был почти не отличим от него. Словно человек забыл, как звучит нормальная речь.

Из ямы неподалеку вышла душа, и при каждом шаге с нее осыпались десятки змей. Тело тугими кольцами обвивала самая большая змея, мешая свободно разгуливать, а несколько мелких гадюк осталось в волосах, словно обрамляя лицо Медузы Горгоны. К сожалению, ей оказался чуть менее приятный человек. Мисс Дженнифер Блэйк.

— Хотел посмотреть, какое наказание припасли для вас, — ответил Стайлз с изрядной долей злорадства, не характерной для себя. — Змеи очень вам подходят. Вижу, вы нашли общий язык.

— Ты тоже на них похож, мелкий гаденыш. Оказывается, я пригрела такую змею у себя на груди, — вернула колкость мисс Блэйк. — Когда ты развлекался с Дюкалионом, мне приходилось утишать Дерека.

Стайлз кинулся в сторону Дженнифер, поведясь на такую открытую провокацию, но его вовремя остановила Талия, схватив за руку. Попади он в яму со змеями, Стилински бы оттуда уже никогда бы не выбрался. Не разочаровавшись после первой попытки, мисс Блэйк продолжила действовать парню на нервы.

— Одна маленькая, незначительная, ничтожная деталь осталась недосмотренной. Они не учли тебя, Ссстайлз, — Дженнифер прошипела имя Стайлза, словно плевалась ядом. — Если бы ты был фигурой на шахматной доске, то стал бы конем, потому что он всегда переходит с черного на белое поле.

— Кое в чем ты тоже просчиталась. Вы совершили роковую ошибку еще в самом начале, — мисс Блэйк подняла голову, а вместе и с ней — гадюк, создавая впечатление, будто они тоже заинтересовались словами Стайлза. — Тебе не следовало убивать Хизер. Нет, тебе вообще не стоило возвращаться в Бикон Хиллз.

— Я научила тебя всему, что ты знаешь, и чем ты отплатил мне взамен?! — в ответ на бурю эмоций, которую испытывала мисс Блэйк, змеи в яме закопошились еще сильней, шипя и жаля друг друга.

— Я всего лишь вернул то, что ты украла.

***  
Если бы это была ночь, то ее определенно можно было бы назвать ее темной и бурной. Однако синоптики ошиблись с предсказаниями погоды: шторм на Бикон Хиллз обрушился после полудня, застав всех врасплох. Ветер срывал ветки и валил старые деревья, перекрывая дороги и разбивая стекла, а дождь грозил залить все улицы. День превратился в ночь.

Так реагировала погода, когда два друида сражались между собой. Они пытались сбить друг друга ветром, хлестать потоками воды или попасть молнией, убегая по крышам и переулкам, чтобы обычные люди не могли их заметить. Хотя они все равно были слишком заняты эвакуацией из города.

— Прекрати сопротивляться и присоединяйся ко мне! — уговоры Дженнифер плохо сочетались с тем, что она пыталась сбить его с ног всеми предметами, которые можно было подхватить ветром. — Лунное затмение наступит через несколько дней, это будет наш единственный шанс, и после его уже ничто не остановит!

— И помогать тебе убивать невинных? — уточнил Стайлз, легко уворачиваясь от летевших в него веток и осколков стекла и ставя барьер, если не мог. Капюшон его красной толстовки был накинут на голову, защищая от дождя и скрывая выражение глаз. — Прости, но у меня другие планы на выходные.

Стайлз исчез, словно сквозь землю провалившись, что частично было правдой. Он стоял точно над одним из потоков силы, которые циркулировали под городом, полностью в нем растворившись и позволяя унести себя вниз по течению. Дженнифер выругалась на древнем языке друидов, когда поняла, куда он направлялся. Все потоки вели в одно место.

Ей пришлось добираться пешком, чтобы сберечь силы на убийство одного очень надоедливого подростка. И чем ближе Дженнифер подходила к Неметону, тем больше вокруг наблюдалось светлячков, которые не попрятались, даже не смотря на дождь.

— Вы же должны знать, что друиды пользовались серпом в ритуальных целях?

На краю Неметона рядом с тремя ростками — тот, что был ближе всего к самому большому, увял как и жизнь того друида, которую он воплощал — сидел Стайлз и проводил пальцем по изогнутому острию небольшого серпа, едва не порезавшись. Стилински потратил достаточно времени, чтобы хорошенько его наточить.

— Верховный жрец весь в белых одеждах залезал на священный дуб и ритуальным золотым серпом срезал омелу, — громко и пафосно процитировал Стайлз сокращенную версию одного из ритуалов друидов, такого же, как и тройная смерть. — Какая ирония, но я не в белом, серп куплен в интернете за карманные деньги, от великого дуба остался лишь пень, а заместо омелы у нас всего-навсего один маленький росток.

— Ты не посмеешь этого сделать! — глаза мисс Блэйк побелели от злости, и она выпустила в подростка мощный заряд чистой энергии.

Сгусток пролетел весь путь до Неметона и врезался в невидимую стену, растекаясь фиолетовым свечением по ее поверхности. Стайлз все предусмотрел и подготовился заранее, установив барьер из рунных камней вокруг себя. Теперь ничто не могло ему помешать.

— Нет, я уже это делаю, — поправил ее Стайлз. — Я собираюсь вернуть все, что ты украла: красоту у девственников, силу у воинов, возможность исцеления у врачевателей, мудрость у философов и могущество у Неметона!

Природа отреагировала на эмоции молодого друида росчерком молнии по небу, которая отразилась на металле занесенного над головой серпа. Не успел отгреметь гром, как Стайлз срезал символ связи Дженнифер с Неметоном, разорвав поток силы между ней и священным деревом.

— Нет! — из привлекательной молодой учительницы Дженнифер снова стала темным друидом, изуродованным когтями оборотня и своей ненавистью. Обессиленная, она упала на землю и пыталась доползти до Неметона. — Он обязательно спасет меня еще один раз.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь в этом, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Кое-кто хочет взять с тебя еще один старый должок.

По земле прокатился гул, который нарастал с каждой минутой. Каждый друид знал, что могло издавать такой звук, и самым лучшим советом, что они могли дать, было бежать и прятаться. Потому что стадо диких оленей в панике не управляемо. Оно огибало Неметон как река — камень. Когда стук копыт утих за деревьями, на безжизненное тело слетелись голодные вороны.

Стайлз сделал свое дело и даже удивился, что все вышло так, как он и задумывал. Он собирался уходить, чтобы доложить о своей победе Дюкалиону, когда из лесу появилось третье действующее лицо этой пьесы.

— Надо же, человека только что затоптали дикие звери, а вы уже тут как тут, — удивился Стайлз, не спеша выходить из защитного круга. — Или вы были здесь с самого начала, доктор Дитон?

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я до сих пор легко могу тебя победить? — Стайлз обернулся на Неметон, где остались теперь всего лишь два ростка, но один был все равно короче. 

Ветеринар (или правильнее называть его верховным друидом?) подошел к защитному кругу из рун и разрушил его, сдвинув с места всего один камень. Будь он неправильным, мистера Дитона поджарило бы в момент. К своей чести Стайлз не сдвинулся с места, поборов инстинкты, которые истерично вопили ему бежать.

— Если бы хотели что-либо сделать, то сделали бы это в самом начале, а не отсиживались в стороне и наблюдали за тем, как умирает ваша сестра, или как город утопает в крови, — мистер Дитон сносил молча все упреки, тогда Стайлз задал главный вопрос: — Так что конкретно вам от меня нужно?

— А что, если я скажу, что у меня есть план, как избавится от всех зайцев одним выстрелом?

Алан Дитон всегда что-либо планировал или замышлял, как бы случайно давал советы и направлял людей в нужное русло, действуя как серый кардинал среди оборотней.

— И в чем загвоздка? Ведь она должна быть, — Стайлз знал: когда все начинает идти хорошо, обязательно случается какой-нибудь подвох. Подросток всегда ожидал, что всегда будет только хуже, хоть и не мог представить, куда уж дальше. — Идеальное решение всех проблем встречается только в детских сказочках.

— Ты должен будешь умереть, — оказывается, мистер Дитон не знал половинчатых решений, готовый пожертвовать кем угодно ради своих целей.

Возможно, подумал Стайлз, это был единственный способ искупить все свои грехи. Дерек хотел его убить, Дюкалион точно захочет убить, когда все узнает. И раз уж смерти не избежать в любом случае, так почему не попытаться?

***  
—Я ведь оказалась права, ведь так? — стала допрашивать Дженнифер из ямы со змеями. — Вы все провалились и теперь мертвы! А я ведь предупреждала, предупреждала!

— Да, определенно, я умер. Не нужно быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы до этого догадаться в аду, — без эмоций ответил Стайлз. — Тебе все равно не узнать, что случилось потом.

— Я хочу уссснать! Ссскажи мне! Ссскажи! — она опять перешла на змеиные интонации, и гадюки на ее голове зашипели в ответ.

Гигантская змея начала все сильнее сдавливать тело мисс Блэйк — Стайлз мог поклясться, что слышал хруст костей, — а затем адский аспид разинул свою огромную пасть, но вместо того, чтобы заглотить Дженнифер целиком, вонзил в ее плечо клыки на добрых двадцать сантиметров, впрыскивая яд. Она закричала, словно по ее венам разливали кислоту, загорелась изнутри как спичка и через несколько секунд превратилась в кучку пепла.

— Ты слишком много хотела, вот и получила, что заслуживала.

Что случилось в ней потом, Стайлз не знал, потому что судьба Дженнифер Блэйк его больше не интересовала. Талия еще некоторое время смотрела на то, во что себя превратила бывшая советчица Кали, и потом легко догнала ушедшего вперед Стайлза.

Они проходили мимо песков, освященных тысячами огоньков горящих бесконечно душ, мимо демонов, которые разрывали грешников на части, а те потом, срастаясь снова, готовы были вновь для потрошенья, и мимо людей, корчившихся от язв и хвори пострашней чумы, что заживо сжирала тело.

Перед ними оказался огромный колодец, который без сомнения вел вниз, на самый последний круг ада.

— Это оно? — Стайлз сам не верил, что они сделали это. Они дошли.

— Да, иди же. Тебя там давно ждут, — Талия выполнила свою роль провожатого, доведя Стилински до конца.

На подкашивавшихся босых ногах, в одних джинсах, которые в буквальном смысле прошли испытание огнем и водой, с порезами на голом торсе и руках Стайлз двинулся навстречу своему наказанию. 

Казалось, он шел целую вечность, но если продолжать идти, то когда-нибудь ты неизменно придешь в точку назначения. Незаметно, Талия оказалась позади него, потому что Стайлзу больше не нужна была ее помощь, он сам твердо стоял на ногах и уверенно шел вперед. Тому, кого ждет высшая мера наказания, не страшно ничего, просто хуже уже и быть не могло.


	9. Круг девятый. Предательство

Чтобы там не говорили религиозники и не придумывали писатели, ад — это всегда то, чего ожидаешь увидеть в последнюю очередь. Вопреки стереотипам, на самом последнем круге ада веяло мертвецким холодом. То есть не то, чтобы Стайлз озяб или у него забегали мурашки по коже, в своей загробной жизни Стилински уже ничего не чувствовал. Просто в общем пейзаже отсутствовали гейзера расплавленной магмы, кипящие чаны с грешниками на кострах и Бог что знает еще. В этом не было нужды: каждый приходил со своим огнем, а уж его у молодого друида хватило бы на отопление целого круга и еще парочку.

Юный, но уже столь могущественный советник ступал босыми ногами по замерзшему озеру Коцит среди душ, вмерзших в лед по шею. После раскаленных песков лед казался раем для его обожженных ступней. Стайлз не успевал вести счета головам и затылкам, пока не увидел двух людей, которые были так близко, словно являлись одним целым. Ими могли быть только эти двое.

— Итан! Эйден! — близнецы-альфы подняли головы на звуки своих имен.

Когда Стайлз подбежал поближе, то увидел, что на лице одного застыли две дорожки от слез, а у второго льдом сковало губы. Так что ответить ему мог только один.

— Привет, человек, и не многим дольше же тебя хватило, — голос был мягче, а тон более спокойным. Стайлз признал Эйдена.

— Да вот, решил прогуляться, повидать старых знакомых. Я полагаю, он именно там, где холоднее всего и откуда дует леденящий ветер? — Стайлз обратился к сарказму как к проверенному средству.

— Передавай ему привет от нас, — попросил Эйден за двоих. Брат полностью разделял его пожелания, выразив свое мнение скрипом зубов и утробным рычанием. Эйден добавил напоследок: — И навести Кали! Она должна быть где-то рядом.

— Непременно! — Стилински промахал им на прощание. Все-таки он испытывал жалость к этим двоим.

Он пошел дальше, всматриваясь в ряды грешников, которые совершили самый страшный из всех грехов, точно такой же, какой совершил Стайлз. Парень пытался представить, как проведет вечность, имея возможность шевелить разве что языком. О большем он и мечтать не мог.

Кали оказалась среди тех, кого оставили вечно лежать на спине. Поэтому слезы, которые текли у нее из глаз, мгновенно застывали, образуя все более твердую и толстую корку. Только после смерти она начала действительно сожалеть о своих поступках.

— Это ведь ты, малец? — если бы Кали могла превратится в оборотня, кончики ее ушей бы шевелились. По звуку шагов она узнала подростка. — Мы доверяли ему, делали все, что он нам приказывал, чтобы достичь мира для всех! Освободи меня!

— Нет, это твое наказание, — Стайлз прошел мимо, больше не произнеся ни слова, как бы Кали не пыталась до него докричаться.

Теоретически, Эннис тоже должен был находиться где-то поблизости, однако Стайлзу до него не было совершенно никакого дела, и он пошел в самую середину озера, преодолевая замерзшие пороги и водопады. И ему открылся самый центр ада.

— Срань Господня! — Стайлз выразил все эмоции в одной фразе. Это именно то, что вы первым делом думаете, увидев Люцифера. Размахивай он своими крыльями среди живых, на земле бы начался новый ледниковый период.

Стайлз осторожно спускался на самое дно озера. Приходилось зажмуривать глаза от леденящего душу ветра, однако один затылок показался ему особо знакомым. Стилински подошел настолько бесшумно, насколько можно подкрасться к оборотню сзади, присел на корточки и схватил грешника за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову.

— Привет, Дюк. Рад тебя видеть, — поприветствовал он Дюкалиона.

— Я бы сказал тоже самое, да вот даже здесь я слеп, — на Стайлза уставились два слепых, безжизненных глаза.

— Раз уж ты тут, значит, моя затея удалась, — Стайлз поднялся с корточек, отряхнул невидимую пыль с джинс и сделал то, о чем его попросили. — Близнецы передают тебе пламенный привет.

Стайлз перенес свой вес на одну ногу, чуть не потеряв равновесие на скользкой поверхности озера, и со всей силы ударил Дюкалиона по лицу. В этот момент Стайлз завидовал педикюру Кали.

— Это за Итана, — удар. — Это за Эйдена. — Еще один удар. — А это за Кали.

— Давай, если это чем-нибудь тебе поможет, — Стайлз разбил Дюкалиону губу, но это лишь позабавило его. — Только это не изменит того факта, что ты останешься здесь с нами, потому что ты один из нас. Ты предатель.

***  
В ночь лунного затмения стая альф со своим советником собралась у того самого заброшенного склада, посчитав это место, окропленное кровью оборотней, идеальным местом, чтобы начать новую эпоху.

Стайлз засек время до затмения, он знал, что что-то обязательно должно произойти, но понятия не имел, что собирался предпринять Дюкалоион. Когда до часа икс оставалось меньше получаса, то все пошло по самому наихудшему варианту: они все пришли за ним. Дерек, Скотт, Айзек и Кора, даже Эллисон и Лидия появились. Несомненно, им помог вспомнить доктор Дитон, и Стайлз готов был сказать наверняка, что без огромных ванн со льдом дело не обошлось. Только дяди Питера не было видно, однако тот слишком сильно любил шоу, чтобы пропускать такое событие.

— Верни нам Стайлза, и тогда мы оставим вас в покое, — вперед вышел Дерек, огласив свои требования.

— Ты никто, чтобы нам указывать, — оскалилась в ответ Кали. — Жалкий альфа, который не смог убить одного из своих.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — Дерек выпустил когти и сверкнул красными глазами. — Вы возвращаете его нам, а с ним мы уже сами потом разберемся.

Что-то в тоне Дерека подсказывало Стайлзу, что он совсем не групповые обнимашки имел в виду. Вслед за Хейлом все в его стае приготовились к бою: оборотни выпустили свою волчью сущность, а девушки нацелили луки. Кали и близнецы последовали за ними. Стилински думал, что все повторится вновь, когда произошло то, чего никто не ожидал.

Обычно, генерал никогда не вступал в сражение, но Дюкалион решил отойти от знаменитого изречения. Стоило ему принять свою форму оборотня, как все закончилось. Стайлз даже не успел отреагировать на его движения и понял, что случилось, когда тела Кали, Итана и Эйдена упали на землю. Никто не ожидал, что Дюкалион убьет своих.

Пока все стояли и наблюдали, что он предпримет дальше, Дюкалион начал превращаться во что-то более ужасное, чем оборотень. Он отбросил трость в сторону и упал на все четыре конечности, начав обрастать шерстью, постоянно увеличиваясь в размерах. Питер должен был это увидеть, потому что его альфа-форма и в подметки не годилась тому гигантскому волку, которого теперь поистине можно было назвать демоническим. Глядя на такого, легко верилось, что он мог в два счета запрыгнуть на небо и проглотить солнце, ознаменовав вечную ночь для оборотней и конец для людей.

— Все, атакуем его разом! — у Дерека просто сдали нервы перед этой громадиной. Стайлз его понимал, как и то, что ни у кого из присутствующих не было и единого шанса против демона-волка.

Стрелы, выпущенные Эллисон и Лидией, не смогли бы заставить Дюкалиона даже почесаться и сгодились бы разве на то, чтобы стать зубочистками. Четверо оборотней кинулось в атаку, но даже взявшийся из ниоткуда Питер не сыграл бы большой роли. У Стайлза просто не было иного выхода. Он выпустил поток энергии, который отбросил назад всех оборотней.

— Не подходите! Вы ничто перед ним,— Стайлз был предельно осторожен в своих словах, чтобы они звучали максимально правдиво и максимально двусмысленно. Он повернулся к демону-волку и обратился к нему: — Ты же понимаешь меня? Где-то там под этой шкурой еще остался Дюкалион. Это я, твой советник!

Стайлз переборол все свои страхи и медленно, шаг за шагом приближался к Дюкалиону. Друид раскинул руки, показывая, что он совершенно безоружен. Гигантский оборотень опустил голову, чтобы определить по запаху, убивать нахала, или нет. То, что Стилински не перекусили пополам как щепку в первую же секунду, явно говорило о том, что он прошел.

— Если хочешь проверить, не вру ли я, то можешь хоть прямо сейчас убить меня! — мокрая от пота рубашка прилипала к каждому сантиметру тела Стайлза, но если его язык начинал болтать, то его было уже не остановить. — Я тебя не боюсь! Могу хоть руку тебе в пасть засунуть!

Видимо, Дюкалиону предложение Стайлза пришлось по вкусу, потому что демон-волк зарычал в неком подобии смеха. Гигантский оборотень разинул пасть в улыбке, и каждый его клык был длиной с меч и на вид таким же острым. В знак своего доверия и преданности друид по имени Стайлз Стилински засунул руку в пасть к оборотню, выказывая свое полное расположение. В ту секунду, когда Дюкалион потерял бдительность, Стайлз успел накинуть на него магическую цепь, которую ему помог сплести мистер Дитон. В этом и заключался его план, теперь Стайлзу оставалось выполнить свою часть сделки — умереть.

— Я никогда не был предан тебе, — Стайлз давно мечтал это сказать, с того самого момента, как втерся к стае альф в доверие, чтобы уничтожить ее изнутри.

Челюсти сомкнулись на плече Стайлза, откусывая ему руку, однако для демона-волка все было кончено: чем больше оборотень пытался снять удавку, тем сильнее она затягивалась, рано или поздно приведя к его смерти. Дюкалион в приступе гнева от предательства разорвал подростка до того, как Дерек и стая что-либо успели предпринять.

Все, что успел запомнить Стайлз, когда сознание и жизнь вытекали из него, как вода из разбитого кувшина, было то, что сильные руки схватили его и не переставая трясли. Еще был голос, тяжелый и надтреснувший. Кто-то пытался до него докричаться, но Стайлз не мог разобрать и слова. Последних сил ему едва хватило, что бы сказать:

— Круто я его уделал?

***  
— Я никого никогда не предавал, — Стайлз быстро пробежался по своей памяти, вспоминая события перед его кончиной. — И даже если и сделал это, то ради тех, кому я был верен всегда. Моим друзьям и альфе, которого я сам выбрал.

— Ты ведь тоже здесь, Талия? — Дюкалион не мог ее видеть, но в точности узнал по ее легчайшей походке. — Я бы мог создать мир, где оборотни жили в мире только себе подобных без людей, которые на нас охотились. Ты была бы счастлива тогда?

Может быть, потеря всех способностей оборотня сделала, его, наконец, человечным, однако для Дюкалиона было слишком поздно что-то менять.

— Не такого мира я хотела, — глава Хейлов сожалела о том, куда одного оборотня завели ее мечты о мире. Она всегда видела, что Дюкалион питал к ней больше, чем восхищение и трепет.

— Ну вот я тут, и что дальше? — Стайлз не любил прерывать задушевные беседы, но он проделал весь путь не ради приятных экскурсов в чертоги своей памяти, у него еще будет предостаточно времени, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям. Хотя отдельным встречам он был очень рад. — За мной придет какой-нибудь демон, или мне самому закапываться в лед? Тогда мне можно самому выбрать себе местечко поуютней? Не хотелось бы смотреть на зад Люцифера целую вечность.

Болтовня Стайлза развеселила Дюкалиона, и он впервые на памяти подростка засмеялся.

— Знаешь, почему все оборотни оказываются в аду? — внезапно начал альфа. Стайлз мог излазать весь интернет, изучать оборотней всю жизнь и не найти разгадки. Ведь нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы знать ответ на этот вопрос. — Потому что они уже посещали его однажды.

Много времени не потребовалось, чтобы сложить два плюс два. Нет, он просто не мог быть серьезным! Стайлз едва мог подобрать челюсть от удивления.

— Вы ведь знали это, не так? — Стайлз обратился к главе Хейлов, женщина улыбалась краем губ. — С того самого момента, как пришли мне на помощь, знали, что теперь я — один из вас?

— Нового оборотня можно узнать по запаху, который от него исходит, — Талия подтвердила слова Дюкалиона. Да она не собиралась говорить правды до самого конца! — Ты пах в точности как Питер, когда он гостил тут недавно, — могильная земля и опавшие листья. Тебе пора уходить, а я, пожалуй, задержусь тут.

— Чтоб вы все в аду горели! — проклятия Стайлза мало что значили, когда они итак были в аду.

Перед тем, как все растворилось в белой вспышке света, он увидел улыбку Талии Хейл, которая между прочим до сих пор находилась в любимой толстовке Стайлза. Он успел произнести то, что до сих пор ей не говорил:

— Спасибо.


	10. Земля. Дети Ликаона

Нет ничего лучше на свете, чем вновь оказаться живым, открыть глаза и вдохнуть свежий ночной воздух. Нет ничего хуже, чем проснуться закопанным в землю в полнолуние и неизвестно где. Стайлз начал яростно прокапывать себе путь наверх через рыхлую почву. Заметив это, сверху начали копать навстречу. Первым он увидел мелькнувшую рубашку, потому что его сразу притянули в объятья. Казалось, стая решила устроить групповой сеанс психотерапии.

— Эй, ребята, я тоже рад вас всех снова видеть, но может мне объяснят, что тут происходит? — спросил Стайлз, когда смог вдохнуть воздуха. Он похлопал Скотта, чтобы тот его отпустил. — Без шуток, секунду назад я был на самом последнем кругу ада, а в следующую — снова среди живчиков.

МакКолл помог лучшему другу подняться с земли, оставаться в могиле все-таки было приятного мало. Стайлз отряхнул пыль и землю, на этот раз уже настоящую, с джинс и ясная лунная ночь позволила ему оглядеться по сторонам: тут собралась вся стая, а также Эллисон, Лидия и мистер Дитон.

— Мистер Дитон рассказал нам способ, с помощью которого можно было вернуть тебя, — объяснил Скотт, заступаясь за своего начальника. — А еще он сказал, что тебе могут понадобиться некоторые вещи.

Стайлз понял, о чем говорил его лучший друг, и засунул руки в карманы. Он нащупал холодный металл двух монет в одном кармане, и небольшое яблоко — в другом. Только в этот момент он задумался об еще одной детали: у него было две руки. Насколько Стилински помнил, одну ему откусил Дюкалион, однако с ним ее в аду не было. Подросток закатал рукав толстовки и там, где сомкнулись зубы демонического волка, теперь красовался шрам, совсем как татуировка МакКолла.

— Как у вас это получилось? — Стайлз неотрывно продолжал разглядывать каждую зазубринку шрама, который вечно будет напоминать ему о том, что он совершил ради своих друзей и любимых.

— Дит — это более древнее имя для Аида. Я унаследовал дар входить в контакт с миром мертвых и попросил одного старого друга приглядеть за тобой, — Стайлз кивнул. Теперь было ясно, откуда Талия знала, что он появится на пороге ада, и почему мисс Морелл не беспокоилась за общение с братом. — А исцеление произошло за счет сил, которых ты вернул Неметону.

— И сколько месяцев прошло с того момента, как я умер? — чисто ради интереса спросил Стайлз, посмотрев на дядю Питера, который закатил глаза.

Умирать и воскресать через некоторое время вскоре могло войти в привычный образ жизни Бикон Хиллз. На лицах друзей синхронно проявилось удивление, и все они обратили свои взгляды на мистера Дитона. Ветеринар начал терпеливо объяснять:

— Похороненный в ночь на Самайн мог вернуться из мира мертвых в мир живых через истончившуюся грань...

— Погодите ка минутку, — перебил старшего друида Стайлз. — То есть пока я там бродил по каждому кругу ада, исходил все свои ноги, пару раз чуть не умер окончательно или застрял там, где мне не положено было быть, у вас прошло не больше суток?

— Может, ты и прошел долгий путь в аду, чтобы вернуться к нам, но нам пришлось ждать твоего возвращения не меньше, — слова Дерека, который до этого момента лишь отмалчивался со скрещенными на груди руками, заставили Стайлза потупить взгляд, чтобы не смотреть никому в глаза.

Стилински сбежал от них, не сказав ни слова о своих намерениях, взвалил все на себя и даже не подумал, какого будет остальным. Ведь друзья думали, что он предал их и бросил, но все равно продолжали ждать с такой же преданностью и уверенностью, с какой Стайлз возвращался к ним с того света. Так что они были квиты.

— Кстати, кто-нибудь мне все-таки скажет, какого цвета мои глаза? — подросток вспомнил еще одну деталь, о которой ему пока никто не сказал.

Стилински переводил взгляд с одного члена своей стаи на другого, однако никто не спешил с ответом, дожидаясь того, что скажет альфа. Тогда Дерек вышел вперед и, как однажды сделала его мать, поднял голову Стайза за подбородок и перед тем, чтобы поцеловать, произнес:

— Такого же прекрасного цвета, как и ты сам, — ответил Дерек, и Стайлз вопреки своей любознательности не стал допрашивать, что это именно за цвет.


End file.
